Happy Birthday Yami
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Yami can't remember his birthday, he hasn't even celebrated it for that matter, well, Yugi and Egypt plan on helping the pharaoh out, but Yugi has a secret, and what's with the gang? Will Yami get what he truely wants for his bday, read and find out...
1. Never Had A what?

EgyptMotou- Hello everyone well this story is in honor of my up coming birthday, yet I'm going to be 16 this year and it's i three weeks august the 5 so I decided to write a story, this is like my present to myself\

Egypt- I can't believe it, my authoress is going to be 16 yey!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- yep, and I can't wait

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own Yu-gi-oh

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((00000)))**_

"What do you mean never had a birthday," Egypt gasped, looking at her older cousin with disbelieving eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, never had a birthday, that's not possible!!!!

"It's true, Yami has never had a birthday, he can't remember when his is," Yugi sighed, ducking his head. It was true, his other half, his darkness had never had, nor celebrated a birthday. Now it wasn't that he didn't have one, it's just that, no one knew when it was, not even the king himself, and this pained the little hikari.

"Well then we goatta give him one," Egypt smiled, placing her hands on her cousin shoulders, a bright smile on her face.

"What, Egypt, you can't just pick a day out of the year," Yugi breathed, not believing what he was hearing, what on earth was his cousin talking about, they couldn't just '_**pick'**_ a day, it had to have _**some**_ significance.

"We're not, isn't the anniversary of when you solved the puzzle, in a few days?" Egypt asked, her eyes sparkling with joy and mischief, something Yugi didn't like to see in his younger cousins eyes, because usually it spelled trouble for him.

"Yeah it's in three days," Yugi smiled, the day he solved the puzzle flashing through his memory. That was the day he was infused with Yami, and the day everyone started to try, and steal the power of his puzzle, but him and the pharaoh beat everything that was thrown at them, and now the ancient king lived with the Motou's, living the life of a teenager he never got a chance to have.

"Well then, that's his birthday, the day you released him from the puzzle," Egypt giggled, catching the blank look in her cousin eyes, he was thinking about Yami… _**again**_

Now it was no secret that the two look-a-likes were deeply in love, well, it was obvious o everyone _**else**_, they seemed to not notice the signs; the constant staring, the blushing when ever in contact, how close the two seemed to be, they didn't see it!!

Well, maybe this '_**birthday**_' could help, after all, what's the use of keeping a secret that you love someone, when the person you love, loves you just as much as you love them, was it that hard to say your feelings, well apparently to the guys it was, but that was all going to change.

"E, you're a genius," Yugi cried, pouncing on his younger cousins and wrapping his arms around her, knocking the girl backwards onto the couch.

"I know," Egypt giggled, hugging her cousin back, a mischievous plan already forming in her head; this was going to be fun.

"I'll go call the guys, since the anniversary is in three days, we have three days to set up," Yugi smiled, before hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen to call the others and tell them the news.

Egypt smiled as she sat up, watching her cousin leave the room; yes this was going to be very fun. Little did Yugi know that his younger cousin had a plan for this little birthday celebration.

**_LATER_**

(000)

"So you're telling me that we're going to throw a party for the pharaoh?" Marik asked, his arms wrapped tightly around his lighter half, who at the moment was quit comfortable sitting in the yami's lap.

"That's the plan," Yugi smiled, looking around at his friends. Since Yami was working the game shop today, Yugi thought that it'd be a good idea for him and the others to meet at the park so the ancient king couldn't hear their plans.

Yes the hikari felt badly for leaving his yami all alone, but he knew it had to be done if they were going to throw this party.

"I thought you didn't know the pharaoh's birthday?" Bakura snorted, earning him an elbow in the ribs, causing him to flinch in pain, and glare at his light, who just glared back.

"That pharaoh has a name and we don't, but the anniversary of the day Yugi solved the puzzle is in three days so we decided that that was going to be his birthday," Egypt explained, glaring at Bakura, who just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so what do we have to do to celebrate the phara…. I mean, Yami's birthday," Bakura began but quickly corrected himself, catching the glares he received from Egypt, Yugi and Ryou.

"Well first we have to get decorations, and a cake and present, and, and," Yugi said quickly, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Yugi's amethyst eyes met honey brown.

"Relax bud, calm down, we got tis covered, the faraoh's goanna ave a great birthday," Joey smiled, his honey brown eyes looking around at the others who smiled as well, well all except Bakura and Marik, who just rolled their eyes.

"Thanks guys, Yami's goanna love this," Yugi smiled, very pleased with himself and his friends, he just knew this was going to be fun, and who knew, maybe he'd get what he wanted too.

Thinking about his darkness, Yugi blushed, his cheeks stained with a pink tent. It was true; he loved his darker half, and would do anything for him, too bad he was to scared of rejection to say anything.

He didn't want to do anything that would make his darkness want to leave him, so he had decided to keep quit about his secret feelings, making sure to block off the emotions through the mind link. He knew Yami could tell that he was blocking off his emotions, but either he didn't mind, or didn't care. Either way it made the hikari feel happy and pained at the same time.

He wanted so badly to tell his other how he felt, to tell him how much he loved and needed his darkness, but for all he knew Yami liked girls, especially his cousin.

Yugi could see how close the two were, Yami treated Egypt just as if she was his hikari as well as Yugi, and this not only made the little light sad, but also jealous, and this made him feel even worse.

True, Yugi loved his younger cousin, so much, but how come she got to have Yami, how come she got to be with '_**HIS**_' darkness, how on earth was that fair!!!

So every night Yugi would cry himself to sleep, out of frustration, and self hate. He hated feeling like this, hated feeling jealousy and anger towards his younger cousin, hated feeling so drawn to his darkness, but he wanted him, wanted to love him, and wanted the other to love him back, but of course this was to much to ask for.

"Hey Yugi are you ok?" Ryou asked, his gaze full of concern for his fellow hikari.

Ryou knew how much Yugi loved Yami, for Yugi had told him once, and he knew how upset he was that his darkness liked Egypt, and it broke Ryou's heart not to be able to tell the other hikari that it wasn't Egypt he liked, it was Yugi he loved, and he was just acting so Yugi wouldn't suspect anything.

Surprisingly Yami had come to Bakura and the two had a talk. The ancient king had told the thief lord of his feelings, who of course told his hikari. Now Ryou understood everything, and it took all his self-control not to burst and scream the news to the little one, but he knew Yugi had to find out on his own, having your friends tell you that your crush loved you back, wasn't a good idea.

For one, Yugi wouldn't believe him, and two, that wasn't very romantic at all, plus, he knew Egypt had a plan to get the two together, she always had a plan in these kinds of things, but he also knew it was going to take all of their help to pull this birthday and surprise hook up off.

"Yeah I'm fine, so tomorrow we'll meet back at the game shop to discuss everything, E, it's going to be your job to keep Yami away from the house," Yugi said, putting on a fake smile. Deep down he wanted to scream at himself for that plan, once again Egypt gets to be alone with '_**his**_' Yami.

"Ok Yugi," Egypt smiled, catching the hurt look in her older cousins eyes. _(((That's strange….)))_ she mentally pondered, looking at her cousin curiously. _(((When had that look been there?)))_

"Good, then it's all settled," Yugi fake smiled again, before getting up off the cool grass, and dusting himself off. "Tomorrow, my house, 3:30," he grinned, helping Egypt to her feet, before the two teenagers made their way back home, both having their own plans for the up coming party.

**_(((00000)))_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it for now, review please, and this is a story that's going to go on ntil my b-day, on august the 5 the chapter might be lemon if I get enough reviews

Egypt- yeah, plus it's going to be here 16 birthday so it depends if she feels like

EgyptMotou- well I don't mind, but if I get enough people who say they want one I'll write one, but if not, I'll write like a lime or something, or just skip the whole sceen all together, well review please

Egypt- review for my about to be 16 authoress


	2. Don't tell Yugi

EgyptMotou- well here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it

Egypt- no own anything

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers notes)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

(((00000))

Yami sighed as he watched people wander the streets of Domino, many being couples enjoying the cool spring wind, the fresh smell of the newly bloomed flowers and the crisp air the spring time had brought.

And here he was stuck in the game shop, how boring!! Placing his head in his palm, Yami sighed again, watching as even more people passed by, getting rather irritated of being stuck inside.

Yugi and Egypt had left about 3 hours ago, saying that they had to meet with the others for something; the two had refused to tell the pharaoh anything, except that they'd be back later.

So here he was all alone in the game shop since grandpa had gone on an expedition with Professor Hawpkins, something about a mummy they found. Yami clearly remembered praying that it wasn't his, that'd just be gross, not to mention a little creepy, ok scratch that, a lot creepy.

Now feeling very bored, crimson eyes began to scan the game shop area, hoping to find something remotely interesting to stare at, or in his case glare at, for it was the game shops fault he was stuck here, ok technically it was Yugi and Egypt's, but he wasn't going to blame those two.

Glancing down, Yami's eyes met with his millennium puzzle, Yugi's millennium puzzle, the item was no longer his, since his aibou had solved it.

Smiling, Yami traced his fingers over the eye of Horus (Ra, whatever) that sat right in the middle of the artifact, marking it as an item of the gods.

Yami could clearly remember the day Yugi had solved the puzzle, for it was the day he had first seen light in over 5 millennia. He remembers how he was infused with the small boy, helping him along life, and saving him from threats that endangered his charge.

Smiling once more. Yami began to think, remembering that the anniversary of that wonderful day was in three days. He let his mind wander back, recalling so many memories with his aibou, both painful and cheerful.

He remembered the day Yugi had asked him when his birthday was, for the little one had his coming up very soon, and wanted to know when the king's was so they could celebrate just as they would celebrate Yugi's.

He recalled painfully telling his light that he didn't remember, not that is wasn't in his memory or anything, but in ancient Egypt, they didn't have a calendar or a year system, they just counted by summers.

He remembered how pained his aibou had been by that statement, and how it had pained him not to be able to remember, for he wanted so badly to be able to tell his aibou, to make him happy.

Even know he didn't remember, and this pained him even more. It would be nice to know what month he was born in, what day he was born on, but sadly he didn't, he didn't know, and he probably never will.

Wandering his memory, Yami began to think on the first time he had actually met Yugi face to face, and how even though the little light didn't know him, he accepted him, trusted him, and had welcomed the spirit into his body, into his life.

At first he had protected the boy because he felt as if he had too, as if it was his duty, his job, for if his host died he would cease to exist.

But soon those feelings had changed, he had begun to protect the boy because he wanted to, he liked to, not because he was his charge, his light, but because he was drawn to the small holder of the puzzle, he was drawn to the light the little one possessed, and it was in this reasoning that the once proud pharaoh of Egypt began to fall in love with the boy.

His heart was so pure, and kind, yet always willing to help, and fight for his friends, always willing to give up his life, just to save theirs. But the boy was also strong, courageous, and loving, not daring to put another endanger, even if it meant his death, he would not allow it, and this is what had melted the once cold pharaoh's heart.

Not only that but the boy was beautiful in every way possible, not only physically, but mentally as well. His heart was gentle and kind, while his face was soft and flawless, just like the rest of him. He was truly perfect in the yami's eyes, truly an angel set from heaven.

One soft smile from the boy could bring a murderer to his knees. One soft touch of the child's gentle, caring hands could cause a man to tremble, the touch was so soft and tender. One soft spoken word from the hikari's rosy lips could cause an army to fall, left defenseless before the young one.

And this is exactly what it did to Atem, son of Ra, pharaoh of Higher and Lower Egypt, a god among mere men, this small little light brought the king to his knees, at the mercy of the heaven sent angel, and Atem loved it.

It was amazing how this little bundle of light could cause the darkness to act this way, could cause the pharaoh, a god himself to bow before the young one, it truly was amazing, and Yugi had no clue how much power he held over the yami.

Lost within thought's of his little aibou, Yami didn't notice when the bell above the game shop door jingled, signaling someone's arrival to the shop, but he was quickly taken out of his mussing when two small arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

Looking down Yami smiled when he saw beautiful amethyst eyes looking up at him, the soft gems sparkling, causing Yami's heart to melt at the mere sight.

"Hi Yami, sorry we took so long, I hope you weren't too bored," his little light apologized, his soft eyes diverting to the ground, causing Yami to miss the sight of the beautiful jewels.

"Oh no I'm fine, so what did you and the others have to talk about?" Yami asked, returning the hug his little aibou held within.

"Oh nothing," Yugi giggled, stepping away from his darker half, already missing the warmth of the other arms around his tiny body. And unknown to him the other was missing the feeling of the small light being in their arms.

"Oh, ok," Yami smiled, hiding his curiosity. What did him and the others talk about, and why didn't aibou want him to know?

"So where's gramps?" Egypt asked, hopping onto the glass counter, swinging her legs softly, looking at the once pharaoh curiously.

"Well he left, said that he was going on an expedition with Professor Hawpkins," Yami answered, crossing his arms over the counter, looking up at the teenage girl.

It was true, Egypt was beautiful, from what he'd seen from the many pictures she'd shown him, she looked a lot like her mother Catherine, but to tell the truth, Yami wasn't interested in the girl.

Yes, she was fun, and smart, and beautiful, but his heart belonged to his aibou. Many said that Egypt and Yugi acted much alike, which was probably true, but Yami saw much of himself in the young girl. The drive to protect, the shadow magic she possessed so much like his own, not to mention the dark past she held.

The young girl was like a yami and a hikari all in one, having the kind, gentle, light heart of a hikari, but the protectiveness, the strength, and the will of a yami, which is probably why ancient king wasn't interested in the girl, not to mention the fact that Yugi was his other half, how could he not fall in love with the one who completes him, the light to his darkness.

But sadly he had begun to flirt with the girl, in order to hide his feelings from his light. If Yugi thought that he liked Egypt, the little one wouldn't ask about the many things Yami did, like kiss the small one on the forehead before he went to sleep, or hold him close when ever it stormed.

Yugi would just suspect that Yami's being, well, a yami, he wouldn't think of the possibly that maybe there was more to the pharaoh's closeness then he led on, which little did he know that his actions hurt the small light more then it hurt him to do them.

"Oh, looks like we got the house to ourselves guys," Egypt giggled, before hopping down off the counter and making her way upstairs to the house part of the building, leaving the two boys alone.

Making her way to her room, Egypt shut her door and made sure to lock it, before plopping down onto her bed, burying her face into the soft pillows.

Rolling onto her back, she sighed, gazing up at her ceiling fan. This was going to be tough, real tough, how in the world were you suppose to get two people together, when one flirted with another just to hide their feelings, while the other pretended like nothing was wrong, and was secretly hating the one who was being flirted with.

Yeah, she liked Yami, but it was more of a brotherly love kinda thing, not to mention the fact that she'd rather the once pharaoh be with Yugi then her. The two looked so cute together, and she knew that if anyone could love and protect her cousin the way he deserved, it was Yami.

Sighing once more, Egypt reached over and retrieved her black cell phone from her bedside table. Sitting up, she flipped up the top before dialing a number she knew by heart.

Putting the mobile phone to her ear, she leaned back against her headboard and waited, praying that the one she was trying to contact would pick up the phone.

"What," a rather angry voice answered, obviously annoyed by her calling. Whatever they were doing it must be important. (((Or not))) she snorted.

"Hello to you too Bakura," Egypt smirked, amusement evident within her voice.

"What do you want runt's cousin?" Bakura snapped, anger and rage dripping from his voce, which only caused Egypt to smirk more.

"Ya know must people say hello when they answer the phone, it's called 'telephone manners'," Egypt teased, catching the growl the tomb robber gave her on the other line.

"Manners my ass, now what do you want?" Bakura barked, overly irritated by the girl already.

"Put Ryou on the line," Egypt said, rolling her eyes. Wow Bakura really needed something called 'anger management'.

"He's busy," Bakura huffed, smugness dripping from his voice.

Rolling her eyes once more, Egypt pulled the phone closer to her ear before speaking. "I'm pretty sure you can stop fucking Ryou for him to talk on the phone," Egypt growled, now irritated by the thief. She wasn't really in the mood for his shit.

"Kura give me the phone," Egypt heard Ryou say, his voice heavy sounding, and apparently lust filled, it also came out a little fast, and breathy.

After some muffled sounds, and a few curses from Bakura, Ryou finally came onto the phone, his voice a little deeper then normal/

"Hey E, you wanted me?" Ryou asked, before a sharp gasp escaped his lips.

"Sorry for bothering you Ryou, but I was wondering, how are we going to get the guys together, I mean do you have any ideas, I have some, but I want everyone to pitch in on this one," Egypt said, twirling her bangs around her finger, a sign that she was stressed and thinking.

"Well I have some, we should all get together and make plans," Ryou suggested, before a soft moan passed his lips. "Bakura can't you wait till I get off the phone?" Egypt heard Ryou ask, his voice no longer so close to the phone.

"No," she heard Bakura say, before Ryou moaned once more, a little louder then the last time.

"Well I'll let you go Ryou, how about we meet at the park tomorrow before we're suppose to meet with Yugi, around 1:00 sound good?" Egypt asked, rolling her eyes as she heard a soft growl come through the phone, must likely Bakura.

"Sounds…. ah…. good… I'll…. oh... tell the…. uh…. others," Ryou panted, before the phone connection went dead, Bakura's doing most likely.

Rolling her eyes once again, Egypt shut her phone and placed it on the bedside table, before plopping back onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"Impatient tomb robber," She mumbled, before softly smiling to herself. Soon Yami and Yugi would be like that, maybe not as sex crazed as Bakura, but just as close, she'd make sure of that.

Next Day

(000)

"So are you guys sure this is going to work?" Malik asked, looking around at the others, his lavender eyes scanning everyone.

"Heck yeah it's goanna work man," Joey proclaimed, lightly pouncing Malik in the arm, earning him a growl form the light's over protective yami. Scooting away from the two, Joey looked over at Egypt, who was smiling at the group.

"I know this is going to work, I just know it," Egypt smiled, placing her hands in her lap.

The gang had gathered at around 1:00 for the 'secret' meeting about the two King of Games, and their relationship problem, or lack of relationship better yet.

The gang of friends had come up with many good ideas of how to get the two closer, some being harmless 'accidents', others being evil well thought out plans that would either get the two in really close contact, or sexual situations, like the strip poker Bakura had suggested moments earlier. Either way this was going to work, this was going to defiantly work.

"Alright guys, Yugi wanted us to meet here around 3:30 and it's now 3, so everyone go home and pretend you were there the entire time, some of you show up late so he won't suspect anything," Egypt smiled, before standing up and dusting herself off.

Waiting for the others to do the same, the friends said good-bye or c ya later for that matter, before all separated, heading in their own direction, everyone quite happy with their plans for the two dueling champions.

Stopping where she stood, Egypt smiled, turning around to look at everyone else, before calling to the others, making sure everyone could hear her.

"Remember guys…" She called, watching as they all turned to face her, everyone smiling, their eyes dancing with mischief and humor, each giving the thumbs up.

"Don't tell Yugi," they all cried, before laughing and making their way home. Everyone was happy and giddy, for they had a plan already set for the dueling duo that they knew would work.

This was their little secret, and they all had to promise, not to tell Yugi.

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

****

EgyptMotou- well there ya go

Egypt- review please


	3. Let's Get to Work!

EgyptMotou- hello everyone, sorry it's been taking me so long to get this story up, I've been so busy trying to get ready for my birthday

Egypt- my authoress might not have this done by her birthday, but she'll try to get it finished before school starts which is August 9

EgyptMotou- sorry guys but a lot of things are going on lately, but I'm trying

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own anything

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**_(((0000)))_**

"So you want me to do what now aibou?" Yami asked, an eyebrow arched into his hairline, as he looked curiously down at his smiling light.

"I want you to take Egypt to the arcade," Yugi answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had gone over this plan three time with his darkness, and either the once king was not listening, or just not getting it.

"Why?" Yami asked, crossing his arms over his lean chest, something was defiantly up here, but Yami just couldn't figure it out.

His aibou and Egypt had been acting weird all day. Like this morning, he caught them whispering about something, but when he entered the room, they stopped and just smiled 'innocently' at him.

"Because everyone else is too busy," Yugi smiled innocently, his big amethyst eyes locking with his darker half's. Man Yami was very hard to convince.

"Doing what?" Yami questioned, cocking his head to the side lightly, like he had seen his lighter half do many, many times before. Why was aibou trying to get him out of the house so bad, true he did work a lot, but it didn't bother him none, so why was his light trying to get rid of him, did he not want the once king to be around, and if so, why?

"Well, Seto and Joey are keeping an eye on Mokuba, because he had a slumber party last night, Bakura and Ryou are helping Mr. Bakura around the house, Marik and Malik are with Ishizu at the museum, and you know E doesn't like Tea," Yugi said softly, his eyes diverting to the ground.

He really didn't want to lie to his darkness, even if it wasn't all a lie. Seto and Joey really were watching Mokuba, but soon the two of them would be coming to the Game Shop once Yami was out of the house, and Bakura and Ryou were helping Mr. Bakura, but they were helping him pack for some trip was going on. Marik and Malik were with Ishizu, but they were actually getting everything for the party, such as streamers, candles, balloons and so on, and it was true that Egypt didn't like Tea.

"Ok aibou I'll take her," Yami smiled softly, not going to ask why Yugi couldn't take his younger cousin. He knew Yugi was going to work the Game Shop today, since he worked it a few days ago. And if aibou wanted Yami out of the house, the proud king would respect his wishes, even if he didn't understand them.

"Thanks Yami, you're the best," Yugi giggled happily, throwing his arms around his darklings neck in a hug, before hopping upstairs to tell his cousin, not catching the longing look his darker half was giving him.

_((Aibou what has gotten into you, and why are you trying so hard to get rid of me, do you not remember what today is)) _Yami mentally mused, running his fingers lightly over the millennium puzzle that hung loosely around his neck.

**_UPSTAIRS_**

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Yugi made his way to Egypt's room, where the young girl was getting ready. They had planned this all morning. The plan; get Yami out of the house so Yugi and the other could set up, once they were done, Yugi would call Egypt, and she'd make up and excuse to want to go back to the Game Shop where the others would be waiting.

They knew it was it was the simplest of plans anyone could ever think of, but hey, it would get Yami out of the house, and give the others enough time to set up for the surprise party.

Reaching Egypt's room. Yugi gently knocked on the door, before pushing it open, where he found his younger cousin looking in her body length mirror, brushing her long tri-colored hair.

"E, it's all set," Yugi smiled, coming up behind the girl to watch her reflection. "Yami's taking you to the arcade, while we here at the shop get everything ready," he smiled, watching her reflection in the large mirror.

Egypt gave Yugi a bright smile, before placing her hairbrush down on the dresser that sat beside her mirror. "Cool, I'll keep him out of the house till you guys are ready," she said softly, before turning to face Yugi.

Yugi smiled at his younger cousin, before taking in her appearance. The young girl was wearing one of her many black ruffle skirts, that had chains and buckles hanging off of it which reminded Yugi much of his and Yami's leather pants.

She was also wearing a black and gray tank top, which looked very similar to the black leather muscle shirts him and Yami had. Yugi knew Egypt was into the Punk/Goth thing just as much as he and the pharaoh were.

The teenage girl's long hair was straight down, since she really didn't like putting it up, and she had many wristbands and bracelets littering her upper and lower arms. A black butterfly clip held her bangs back, which shocked Yugi, because the girl rarely ever toughed her bangs.

His younger cousin was very beautiful, and this sparked a twig of jealousy in the little light's heart. Now he knew he shouldn't be jealous of his little cousin, but he was, because she could have Yami, and he couldn't, and this broke the small one's heart every time he thought about it.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Egypt asked softly, placing her hand gently on Yugi's shoulder as she looked at him curiously. She could tell something was bothering the youngest of the hikari's, but she couldn't tell since Yugi had his head down.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Yugi lied, before lifting his head and smiling, closing his eyes so Egypt couldn't look into them. "I better hurry up and get downstairs, just because gramps isn't here, doesn't mean I can't do my shift," he fake smiled, before quickly exiting the room, leaving Egypt shocked, and very confused.

Yugi sighed as he made his way down the stairs, his little hands shoved in his pockets as he went. He hated feeling like this, hated the feeling of jealousy, it wasn't like him, and he hated the feeling the despising his younger cousin to an extent.

Yugi loved his cousin, he really did, and he would do anything for her, but deep down, with his pained hurt, he was jealous. Jealous of the girl beauty and smarts, jealous of her carefree attitude she sometimes had, that reminded Yugi much of his own.

Yugi loved Egypt, but sometimes, sometimes he wished he could be like her in a way. Be able to fight, and stand up, being able to control and master the shadows like his Yami did all the time. Sometimes he just wanted.

Sighing once more, Yugi took his seat at the front counter, not catching the crimson eyes that were watching him like a hawk.

"Aibou are you alright," Yami asked his little hikari, taking a seat next to him behind the counter.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine Yami, just tied," Yugi quickly lied; putting on the brightest smile he could muster for his darker half. He didn't want Yami to find out about this, he knew the once pharaoh would hate him if he ever found out how Yugi felt about him, and Yugi would rather hide his feelings, and just stay friends with the darkling, then have Yami find out, and ruin their friendship.

"Aibou, if you're tired, you shouldn't be working," Yami said softly, placing a soothing hand on his light's back.

"Nah, it's no big deal, I'm fine, really Yami," Yugi lied once more, catching the questioning look his darkness was giving him at the moment.

"Aibou if you're sure-" Yami began, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Turning, Yami smiled as he saw Egypt making her way down the stairs, a bright smile on her face.

"Is everything ok," Egypt asked softly, looking from Yami to Yugi with a curious look. She quickly resisted the urge to find out on her own. She knew she could easily do it, but, if the guys wanted to talk, she'd listen.

Before Yami could answer her, Yugi beat him to it. "Yeah everything's fine, you two better get going," he said smiling, but Yami knew something was bothering the young boy.

_((Whatever is bothering you my light, I will find out, and fix it to the best of my abilities))_ Yami mentally promised, not daring to take his eyes off the light of his heart.

"Ok, well then lets go," Egypt giggled, giving Yugi a soft kiss on the cheek, before exiting the shop, followed by a confused, and curious Yami.

Once Yugi was sure the two were gone and out of sight, Yugi jumped to his feet and ran upstairs, picking up the phone as he went. Dialing in a number he knew by heart, Yugi patiently waited for the owner to answer.

"Hello," came a soft voice on the other line, and this caused Yugi to smile.

"Hey Ryou…. yep they're gone…… not until we call her…. yep….. Ok….. Ok thanks…. see ya soon… huh…. yeah… sure, ok… bye," Yugi smiled, before hanging up the house phone, and placing it back on its charging stand. It was time to get to work.

**_((0000))_**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it, I know short, but I plan on having another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it.

Egypt- yeah you gatta forgive her, she's trying, with school coming up in a week, my poor authoress is getting hassled

EgyptMotou- yeah, sorry guys well please review


	4. Tell Him

EgyptMotou- well here's the next chappie guys, sorry I didn't have it up for you guy yesterday, some things came up

Egypt- she doesn't own anything

_(Yugi to Yami) _

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((0000))**_

****

Today was a beautiful day in Domino Japan. The sun was shinning, the sky was blue and clear, as birds flew overhead. The children were running around the neighborhood, enjoying the cool crisp breeze as it ruffled their hair, and cooled their faces, but Yami couldn't enjoy this once in a year spring day, for he had to many depressing thought's running through his head.

Why on earth was aibou acting like he was, so quite, and distant, was it something he did? Had he done something wrong to upset aibou, but if so what, and why had he not realized it?

Why was aibou avoiding him lately, why was he so obsessed with getting Yami out of the house, what was going on, and why did he feel like he wanted to cry right now.

Yami was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice a pair of baby blue eyes watching him, their gaze soft and sad, but they also head confusion, and curiosity.

"Atem are you ok?" Egypt asked softly, placing her hand gently on Yami's shoulder. They had been walking for a few hours now, just wandering around town, enjoying the sunshine, but the whole time, the once pharaoh seemed to be out of it, lost in his own depression.

At hearing his past name, Yami lifted his head and turned his head to the side, locked eyes with the young teenage girl, his deep crimson orbs holding sadness, and confusion.

"Egypt, can I ask you something?" He whispered, his voice lower then normal, and this frightened Egypt, she had never seen Yami like this.

"Anything Atem, you know that," Egypt said softly, once again using his past name. She knew only to use it in certain occasions, and this was one of them.

"Not here," Yami whispered, his crimson eyes darting around, silently looking around at all the pedestrians nearby.

Watching Yami's movements closely, Egypt got the hint and nodded, before taking his hand and leading him to the Domino Park.

Once there, she took Yami to a secluded area, where there were many benches and chairs around. Taking a seat on one of the near by benches that faced the Domino river, she made Yami sit next to her, before turning and locking eyes with the Egyptian king.

"Ok, now what's bothering you?" Egypt asked, once they were seated, and she had made sure that no one was around or watching.

"Do you and Yugi, ya know, talk?" Yami suddenly asked, catching Egypt off guard; she wasn't expecting him to ask that. Yami bowed his head, and looked down, his crimson eyes locking on the concrete ground that surrounded them.

"What do you mean," Egypt asked softly, tilting her head to the side slightly, as she gazed upon her friend with sadness, and curiosity within her blue eyes.

Bringing his head up slightly, crimson eyes gazed into baby blue for a spilt second, before Yami ducked his head once more, his gaze locked on the concrete ground before them.

"You know, talk, does he tell you things, that he doesn't tell me?" Yami suddenly asked, his voice jus barely above a whisper, as he looked up at the girl sitting next to him, his usual confident and stern eyes filled with masked pain, and sadness.

Egypt looked at Yami for a long time, just staring into his deep crimson eyes, before her mind completely registered the question, which caused her to become even more confused then before.

"No, not really, you're the one he comes to the most, why do you ask?" Egypt answered, cocking her head to the side, an act Yugi had performed many times.

"Because. Lately he's been so distant around me, so drawn back, like he doesn't ant to be around me or something," Yami whispered softly, his eyes once again drifting to the ground.

"Have I done something wrong, and if so, what is I, and what can I do to make it right?" Yami mumbled, more to himself then to Egypt, who at the moment had a look of pain written on her face.

_(((Poor pharaoh, he has no idea,)))_ Egypt mentally mused, before looking directly at Yami, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"Pharaoh, you haven't done anything wrong, I can promise you that," Egypt said softly, placing her hand gently on Yami's back, who's head shot up immediately, crimson eyes darker then normal.

"Then what is it, why is he acting like this?" Yami bellowed, jumping to his feet, his arms raised above his head. "Why cant I talk to him anymore, why is he so caught up about getting away from me, and what the hell am I suppose to do to make it right again!" he screamed, crystalline tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Egypt looked at Yami with sad eyes, her breaking for the pharaoh, before she stood, and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into his neck, causing Yami to stiffen and the unfamiliar contact.

"Yami, he's not mad at you, or upset with, it's nothing you did, but right now Yugi had something that he has to deal with on his own," Egypt whispered, her breath tickling Yami's neck.

"What did he tell you?" Yami quickly asked, stepping back to look at the girl directly, tears still glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "What is it E, tell me, I'm a yami, I can help," he cried, placing his hands on the teenage girl's shoulders and giving her a light shake.

"You can't help with this Yami, Yugi has to deal with this one on his own," Egypt murmured softly, her eyes diverting to the ground. She knew it's not what Yami wanted to hear, but it was the truth, and she knew Yugi would have to face this challenge alone, for no now could help with a challenge of the heart.

"Why?" Yami cried, his grip on Egypt's shoulders tightening slightly. He didn't understand, why did Yugi have to deal with this problem alone, and what was it, and why didn't he want Yami to help him?

"Because Yami, you just can't help, I'm sorry," Egypt whispered, her eyes coming up to lock with his. She knew Yami was mad, and upset, but most of all lost, and depressed, she could see it, very clearly.

"Why, did he tell you that?" Yami asked, his hands dropping to his sides limply.

"No, but….. it's complicated Yami, you just can't help ok, all you can do is be there for him, and listen if he needs to talk, when he want to talk," Egypt said softly, catching the hurt look in Yami's eyes, causing her to drop her eyes to the ground.

"But what is it that's bothering him?" Yami asked, moving his hand under Egypt's chin to lift her gaze to meet his.

"I'm sorry Yami, but all I can tell you is that, when Yugi wants to talk to you, he will," Egypt breathed softly, looking into Yami's eyes.

"But ya know, he's not the only one who's been distant lately, I've noticed you have as well, pharaoh," Egypt suddenly said, steeping out of Yami's hold on her chin.

At this Yami's eyes widened, before he bowed his head, the ground suddenly becoming very interesting to the young pharaoh.

"You know, don't you," Yami whispered, his gaze never lifting from its spot on the ground. It was more of a statement then a question, for Yami knew that Egypt had seen, seen the way he looked at his light, seen the way he acted around him, the girl wasn't stupid.

"Yeah, and you should tell him Yami, he needs to know," Egypt answered gently, taking Yami's hands into hers. "I know you're scared, who wouldn't be, but hiding something like this is wrong, especially if you're hiding it from the one person who cares about you the most," she whispered just loud enough for Yami to hear her.

Lifting his head, Yami met Egypt's eyes, the eyes that were so much like his light's, but so much like his own as well, the eyes that could always catch when something was wrong, even if she didn't use her choker.

Should he tell his light, should he take the risk? What if the boy hated him, or became disgusted and afraid, Yami couldn't handle that. What if him telling the boy ruined their friendship, he couldn't bare Yugi not being his light anymore, and what if Yugi locked him away?

At this thought, Yami's breathe hitched in fear. He didn't want to go back there, back to the darkness that threatened to claim his soul, his sanity. He didn't want to be alone again, having no one but the darkness that harmed him, having no light, he couldn't take that again; he'd die for sure.

But Egypt was right, he couldn't hide this from his light, his savor, his best friend, it was wrong, and dishonest. Yugi had told him everything; he should at least attempt to do the same. And who knows, maybe Yugi won't hate him after all; maybe he'll even tell Yami what's been bothering him.

But deep down within him, a part of his mind was fearing rejection, and hatred, what normal human wouldn't?

Looking into Egypt's eyes, yami nodded, his bangs flying this way and that. "I'll do it, I'll tell him, when we get back," he whispered, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

"Good, and I'll help," Egypt giggled, causing yami to look at her with disbelief.

"You will?" he cried, a bright smile appearing on his face. If Egypt was going to help, maybe it couldn't be that bad.

"Of course I will," the teen girl smiled, her blue eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"What if he hates me?" Yami suddenly asked, his head dropping once again. He couldn't help it, rejection and fear were gripping at his heart and mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yami, I doubt he'll hate you, I mean, he forgave Bakura, who tried to kill you numerous of times, and he forgave Marik, who might I add chained him to the shadow realm, forced you into a shadow duel, and nearly killed him and Joey in that duel at the docks, Yami, I don't think Yugi could ever hate you," Egypt smiled, her voice holding reassurance and faith.

Nodding his head, Yami wrapped his arms around the girl before him, pulling her close to his form, causing her to gasp in shock, before she in turn wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks E, you're a good friend," Yami smiled once they pulled back, using his hand to brush back her bangs, and act he had done on Yugi many times.

Blushing, Egypt nodded her head, before taking Yami's hand in hers. "Come on, I still wanna go to the arcade," she giggled, before dragging Yami off in the direction of the Domino arcade, the ancient pharaoh laughing as he followed.

_**(((000000)))**_

****

"BAKURA, IF YOU TOUCH THAT CAKE, I SWEAR I'LL CUT YOUR FINGERS OFF MYSELF!" Yugi screamed, causing everyone in the house to go quite.

Bakura, who currently hand his hand out stretched towards a black icing covered cake, quickly pulled his hand back, before slinking away to go find Ryou, and to get out of reach of the pharaoh's currently angry light.

Shaking his head, Yugi finished pulling out the tubes of ice cream so they could thaw, before he made his way back over to the previously threatened cake, that at the moment was only half decorated.

The gang had arrived about 10 minutes after Egypt and Yami left, and they had immediately gone to work, Marik and Malik decorating the stairs and walls, Bakura and Seto doing the shopping, Joey and Tristin hanging the banner, and him and Ryou making the cake.

Everything had actually gone by smoothly, but Yugi was just waiting to hear a scream of distress, or a call of murder. He should have known better then to send Bakura and Seto together, because the two had come back arguing and threatening death upon the other, while Tristin and Joey kept bickering and fighting, earning them both many whacks over the head. But other then that, everything was going fine, for now.

"YUGI!"

Hearing his name being called, Yugi shuck his head, before putting down the read letter gel he was currently holding, and making his way into the living room, preparing himself for the worse.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see no one harmed, or killed, but instead, Joey and Tristin smiling at him, as they stood on their latter's.

"What do ya thik bud?" Joey asked, using his free hand to motion towards the banner.

"It looks good guys, except for the fact that it's upside down," Yugi giggled, catching the wide eyes looks from both males.

"Wha?" Joey asked, before leaning over some to look at the newly hung banner, and it was in fact, upside down. "Damint Tristin, you said it was right side up," Joey cried, smacking his forehead in disbelief and frustration.

"Well it was, it must have turned while we were trying to set it up," Tristin defended, before he began to take down his end of the upside down banner, Joey following closely behind.

Yugi giggled one more, before making his way back into the kitchen to finish the birthday cake, shaking his head the entire way.

_**LATER**_

"There all done," Yugi cried, before stepping back to admire his work. It looked nice, really nice, he had done a better job then he had thought.

Setting the cake upon the kitchen table, and being sure to cover it so it wouldn't get ruined in anyway, Yugi made his way back to the living room where his friends were decorating, and smiled at what he saw.

Upon the walls hung red and black streamers and wall decorations, while wrapping around the stairs hung sparkling read streamers, casting shadows on the walls behind it.

Above the kitchen doorway hung Joey and Tristin's yellow banner, right side up and looking good. In the corner near the stairs were presents, lots and lost of presets, decorated with red ribbons, yellow wrapping paper, and black bags, matching the colors of the decorations that hung along the walls ands scattered on the floor and stairs.

"So what do ya think Yugi?" Malik asked, looking around the room himself, admiring the work that they all had done.

"It look great guys, Yami's goanna love it," Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes sweeping across the room to take everything in one last time, before he pulled out his cell phone.

Looking at his friends, who nodding in silent agreement, Yugi opened his mobile phone and dialed in Egypt's cell number, placing the speaker to his ear.

_**((000))**_

Egypt giggled as she walked along side Yami, the two of them enjoying the cool spring breeze, watching as kids ran by, playing tag, or just enjoying the weather.

They had left the arcade about 15 minutes ago, both growing tired of beating the games, so they had decided to go walking again, the two of them talking and just having fun.

Now the two of them were making their way to the Domino Park once more, just wanting to sit by the trees, and watch the children play, that is, until Egypt's phone started to ring.

The teenage girl was about to curse her phone, before she remembered the party and the signal. Quickly pulling it out, she opened it and pressed the speaker to her ear, awaiting her orders.

"Moshi, moshi, Motou Egypt speaking," she answered, glancing at yami, who was currently watching her.

"Yes… ok… ok calm down… ok… yes... we'll be there," Egypt said, before hanging up and turning to Yami with a worried look.

"Who was that?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow. He didn't like what he heard from Egypt's end of the conversation, it sounded like something was wrong, and he didn't like that look she had on her face right now.

"It was Yugi, he said something's wrong, he said he needs you at the house right away, it sounded like he was crying," Egypt lied, mentally snickering to herself, but was able to keep the sad and serious look up.

She knew Yami was going to kill her for lying to him about his aibou's safety and well being, but she knew it was the only way to get Yami home in a quick manner. Besides, she didn't say Yugi was hurt, just that he 'appeared' to be crying.

Yami's eyes widened three times their normal size once the news hit his ears. Aibou was crying, why, what happened, was he ok, was he in danger, what was going on?

Taking Egypt's hand I his, yami began to run, nearly dragging the girl behind him. He had to get to aibou, he had to save him, he had to get to his aibou and protect him. Yami didn't catch the snickering behind him.

_**((0000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it, see I told ya it'd b longer then the last

Egypt- yeah you guys goatta be gently with her, ike she said schools coming up for her

EgyptMotou- yep, well review please

Egypt- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Yami's Wish

EgyptMotou- I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- sure you are

EgyptMotou- I really didn't mean to make this take so long guys lese forgive me I've been so busy lately with school and the play I'm in and the istep/gqe stuff, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- whatever just write

EgyptMotou- ok, ok, here you guys go, sorry 'bout the wait

_''Yugi's thoughts'' _

_'Yami's thoughts' _

_(Yugi to Yami) _

_((Yami to Yugi)) _

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

**_(Writers note)_**

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_

****

****

Yami quickly ran down the streets of Domino, dragging Egypt along with him, not caring who he bumped into, or how many times he had ran into the street, cars just barely coming to a halt as he passed. He didn't care, all he knew was that his light, his aibou was in danger, and that's all that matter.

He had tried to reach the small teen through the mind link, but he received no answer, which really didn't help his nerves **_AT ALL_**.

"Yami, Yami slow down, you're hurting me," Egypt cried, the ancient pharaoh dragging her behind him as he ran, his hand tightly gripped around Egypt's wrist, she knew she was going to have a nasty bruise later.

Yami continued to run, only loosening his grip slightly, but still kept a firm hold of the girl, they had to hurry; aibou could really be in a lot of trouble.

"Yes," Yami cried when the game shop came into view, he was almost there. Picking up speed, if that was possible, Yami began to go into a sprint, Egypt being dragged closely behind.

_(((Atem's going to be pissed when he realizes this was just a way to get him home,)))_ Egypt mentally murmured, knowing full well that when Yami realized that everything was ok, and Yugi was safe, he was going to KILL her.

Bursting into the game shop, Yami quickly ran up the stairs, letting go of Egypt's wrist as he did so.

"AIBOU!!" He called, but stopped short when he reached the upstairs living room. The house was completely dark, way too dark.

"Yugi," Yami called, praying that he would hear something; **_anything_** that would tell him his light was ok.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The lights to the living room flicked on, and Yami quickly grabbed his puzzle, preparing the shadows to fight and attack, but stopped short when noticed that there was one, no threat, and two that his friends were standing before him, smiling and looking joyful. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

"Wha," Yami gasped, quickly looking around the room for anything that would tell him what the fuck was going on. Why were his friends here, why did they try to give him a heart attack and where was Yugi?

"Happy birthday Yami," everyone exclaimed, shocking Yami even more. Birthday, what birthday, he had no birthday, at least, not one that he remembered. Which wasn't much.

Yami looked around at his friends, utterly, and completely lost. He could feel and hear his heart knocking against his rib cage, threatening to burst right out of his chest at any moment, and they were smiling?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Where's Yugi?" Yami finally asked, not being satisfied until he knew and saw that his little light was ok. Maybe the boy could explain what the hell was going on as well.

"I'm right here Yami," a soft voice said from the crowd of his and Yugi's friends.

Yami searched the crowed, and sighed in relief when Yugi stepped forward, a bright smile on his angelic face. Yami was about to run up to the teen and embrace him, when he noticed that Yugi was carrying something in his arms.

There in the small teens arms was a cake, decorated with black icing, with gold frosting that swirled and twisted around the side of the cake and there in the center read 'Happy Birthday Atem' in big red gel letters.

"Happy birthday Yami," Yugi smiled, a pink blush tinting his cheeks as he smiled at his bewildered darkness. Setting the cake down on the coffee table Yugi smiled brightly at his darker half.

"Birthday, but aibou I-" Yami began but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning crimson eyes met bright baby blue as the hand on his shoulder squeezed a little.

"We know Atem, that's why we did this, well, Yugi did, he wanted to give you a birthday, so we all came up with this," Egypt smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks as well as she looked deeply into the pharaohs eyes.

"Wait let me get this straight," Yami said, turning to face the teenage girl, his crimson eyes burning with fury.

_(((Uh-oh)))_ Egypt mentally thought, before she closed her eyes, wafting for it.

"You tell me my aibou's in danger, JUST TO GET ME TO COME HOME!!!" Yami screamed, before he lounged at the girl, just barely missing her.

Egypt took off in a run, a fuming Yami right behind her. "EGYPT ELLAIN MOTOU I'M GOING TO STRANGGLE YOU!!" Yami screamed as he chased after the girl, laughter ringing about the room as the gang watched.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Egypt cried, darting around Bakura, just barely missing the white hair teen as she ran away from the very pissed pharaoh.

Darting behind Yugi, Egypt stood there, knowing full well that Yami wouldn't dare come any closer for fear of knocking over the small teenage boy.

Yami growled as he glared at the teen girl. How dare she say his aibou's in danger like that, which really worried him. If she wanted to get him home so bad, why didn't she use something else for Ra's sake?

Yami didn't have much time to think about this, before he was engulfed in a hug, little arms wrapping around his middle.

Looking down, Yami gasped as he gazed into sparkling amethyst eyes, feeling himself drown within the bright pools that were his light's eyes.

"Please don't be mad Yami, we just wanted to through you a surprise party," Yugi smiled, looking up at his darkness with pleading eyes. He didn't want Yami to be angry, not on his birthday.

Yami stared down at his light, before smiling, not being able to be angry with the little light this close. How could he be when he was gazing into those big eyes of the young hikari?

"Ok aibou," he smiled, hugging the teen back, before releasing him, much to his, and Yugi's unhappiness.

"So Yami do ya remember what today is?" Joey asked, placing his hand on the ancient pharaoh shoulder while he looked at the confused king. Thinking hard, Yami smiled brightly, before looking at his light.

"Yes, today is the anniversary of the day Yugi solved the puzzle, and we became partners, and best friends," Yami smiled, locking eyes with the small teen, who blushed brightly, his amethyst eyes casting downwards.

"That's why we picked this day," Yugi smiled, the blush on his face never fading.

"We…. no way cuz this was all your idea," Egypt giggled, causing Yugi to blush harder.

Yugi was about to whine at his younger cousin for bringing that up, not needing to be even more embarrassed then he already way, but was stopped when tan arms wrapped around him.

"Ya…Yami?" Yugi stammered as he looked up at his darkness in confusion. Why was Yami hugging him? Wait Yami was hugging **_HIM_**. Cue mental faint right here.

"Thank you, mou hitori no ore," Yami smiled, using the old nickname he had for the young teen, causing Yugi to blush.

"You're…you're welcome," Yugi stuttered, his blush coming back full force, causing him to groan mentally. _''Damn it, why do I always blush around him, oh wait, he's my crush, duh'' Yugi_ mentally slapped himself, before he was brought out of his thoughts by a scream from Egypt.

"Joey Wheeler you touch that cake, and you're dead," she cried, glaring at Joey, who quickly moved away from the cake.

"Com on E, let's cut the cake already, I'm starvin' "Joey whined, earning him a growl from the girl.

"No, not until Yami makes a wish," Egypt growled, before turning to Yami and smiling.

"Wish?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi with confusion. What were they talking about, what wish.

Smiling At Yami, Yugi went into the kitchen, soon returning with some colorful candles and a handheld lighter.

Placing the candles in a random order, Yugi began to light then one at a time, being closely watched by Yami, who was making sure that his light didn't get burned. Once that was done, Yugi picked up the cake once more, holding it securely in his arms, before he held it out to his other half and smiled.

"Make a wish Yami," Yugi smiled, holding out the cake.

"A wish?" Yami asked, not really understanding what his light meant. Yeah he knew what a wish was, but why did aibou want him to wish.

"Yeah a wish, whatever you truly want, just close your eyes, wish for it, and blow out the candles and it'll come true," Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes sparkling, making Yami's heart melt.

Yami knew what he wanted, he wanted his light to love him, to truly love him but that was too much to ask, there was no way someone as innocent and kind as Yugi, could love someone as dark as him.

''_No harm in trying'' _he mentally murmured, before he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. '_I wish for my light, my aibou, to love me, as I love him'_ he wished, before he blew out the candles, the light flickering on the wax going out.

Opening his eyes, Yami smiled at Yugi, who smiled back, his eyes lighting up, before he put the cake back on the coffee table.

"So what did you wish for?" Yugi asked, before he began to cute the cake, the smell of chocolate and icing lapping at his senses.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true," Yami chuckled, before he was handed a piece of cake and a plastic fork. _((Not that it'll come true anyways)) _Yami mentally sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi giggled, before he began to pass out more pieces of cake, everyone thanking him as they received theirs.

''_I just wish you could love me''_

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_

****

EgyptMotou- well, that's it, sorry for the wait guys, school has been rough

Egypt- suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure

EgyptMotou- hush you, well, review please (_gives readers puppy dog eyes) _please don't hurt me……………………


	6. Time to Party Yami

EgyptMotou- hey everyone sorry for the long wait on this one, as you can tell, I'm not used to having two chapter stories up at once, but I think I can do it (grins) well, you guys have been waiting so patently so here it is

Egypt- about time

EgyptMotou- hey be nice missy

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own anything,

EgyptMotou- nope!

"_Yugi's thoughts"_

'Yami's thoughts' 

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((((0000000000)))**_

**__**

"Mmm, that was really good Yug," Joey exclaimed, tossing his empty plate into the trashcan in the kitchen.

"Considering you ate 5 pieces," Egypt mumbled, rolling her eyes. She didn't get how Joey could eat so much, and still look skinny, she just didn't get it.

"Hey, I like cake ok, and Yugi's was really good," Joey whined, causing everyone in the room to laugh at the blonde. Sometimes Joey could be just like a child, but then again, so could Yugi and Egypt.

Looking at Yugi Yami smiled, seeing the small blush staining the little ones cheeks. _((Joey's right aibou, that was really good, thank you))_ Yami said through the mind link, sending praise and appreciation through their bond.

_(You're welcome Yami, and I'm glad you liked it)_ Yugi sent back, his cheeks darkening just a little bit. Yami thought Yugi was so adorable when he blushed. Actually he always thought his light was adorable, but he was even more adorable when he blushed, yeah, that worked.

_((Thank you so much Yugi, this was really nice and a thoughtful thing for you to do for me))_ Yami smiled, sending happiness and joy skipping down the link, causing Yugi's cheeks to darken,

(You. you're welcome Yami, everyone deserves to celebrate their special day, even if you can remember yours, after all you've done, for me, my friends, my family, the world, you deserve one the most) Yugi sent back, his face now red as could be from the blush that he was pretty sure was permanent.

Yami felt his heart swell at his light's words. Even now, five years after Yugi solved the millennium puzzle, he could still not believe how loving, and kind Yugi was to others, especially those that didn't deserve his kindness, like the once pharaoh of Egypt.

Yami was about to send something back when a scream from a certain girl caught his attention.

"GAMES!" Egypt screamed, as she began to bounce around the room.

_((She had cake, didn't she Yugi?))_ Yami mentally sighed, shaking his head. Great, now not only did they have a girl with a very short attention span, she was also hyper, perfect.

_(She only had two pieces, but at least she's eating) _Yugi sighed back, also shaking hi head.

_((Yes this is true))_ Yami said, sending a mental picture of him nodding. Aibou did have a point, she may have had cake, but at least she's eating instead of starving herself like she normally did.

"Come on guys, let's play some party games," Egypt whined, plopping down on the floor, crossing her arms over her little chest. Yep, having A.D.D was not fun.

"All right E, we'll play some games," Yugi giggled, causing the small girl to cheer with happiness, before he stood and went into the kitchen, soon returning what appeared to be an empty beer bottle.

Arching an eyebrow, Yami looked at his light curiously, his expression screaming 'what the hell are you doing with that, and where the hell did you get it?'

Glancing at his darkness, Yugi smiled, before soothing his yami through the mind link. (_Relax mou hitori no boku, Ryou brought it, it was already empty from where Bakura got a hold of it,_) he mentally giggled, causing Yami to calm before a question popped into his head.

_((The tomb robber drinks?))_ Yami asked, confusion and bewilderment making it's way down the link.

Yeah, Yami knew Bakura was, well, a party animal, so to speak, but he never thought the tomb robber would drink, let alone beer, wine, or something like that maybe, but beer?

(_Not really, Ryou's father had it, and Bakura found it; he wanted to try it and ended up dumping the rest out, saying it was nasty_,) Yugi answered, giggling at the smirk his darkness sent him.

_((That sounds like the thief all right))_ Yami chuckled, causing Yugi to giggle, before someone waving a hand in front of Yugi's face brought both of them out of their mental conversation.

"Hey Yug, ya there, whooho, hey, stop talkin to Yami long enough so we can get the game started," Joey snickered, causing Yugi and Yami's cheeks to go red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Joey," Yugi blushed, before he seated himself on the floor, everyone else taking a seat as well, so once everyone was seated they were in a circle, well, all except Yami, who looked completely lost. What was everyone doing?

"It's a game Yami, you know how to play spin the bottle don't you?" Malik asked, looking at the pharaoh curiously.

"Yeah," Yami answered, nodding his head. He knew that game, he saw Bakura, Ryou and Yugi play it once, and his little light had explained the rules to him.

"Well it's just like that, but with a twist, instead of spin the bottle, it's truth of dare," Ryou giggled, causing Yami to look even more confused.

"Here let me explain," Yugi smiled, sensing the headache his darkling was getting, poor pharaoh.

He knew Yami had a hard time understanding some things, what 5 thousand year old pharaoh who was locked in a golden puzzle for 5 millennia wouldn't, and as much as he appreciated his fellow hikari's trying to help, it just took a little more explaining to get through to Yami.

Taking the bottle into his hands, Yugi placed it on the living room floor, before he spun it, the bottle twilling around in a circle as it spun on the floor, passing person after person as it went.

"Whoever's turn it is, spins the bottle and whoever it lands on is the one they have to truth or dare, then once that person's turn is up, the person who got truth or dared gets to spin, get it?" Yugi asked after explaining the game, amethyst eyes locking with crimson.

"Yeah, I think so," Yami smiled, before taking a seat next to his light, his arm brushing against Yugi's gently, causing Yugi to blush scarlet.

"So who wants to go first?" Egypt asked, rocking back and forth in her spot. Yeah, she no longer was allowed to have cake, or any sugar for that matter.

"I'll go," Ryou giggled, taking the bottle, which had landed on Marik, into his little hands, before giving it a quick spin, the bottle rolling a twisting on the floor before them.

_(((Good job Ryou, so far so good, lets just hope this plan works, and if not, well, there's always plan B))) _Egypt mentally snickered, looking around at the group who all winked at her.

Winking back, Egypt looked over at the two look-a-likes, who were currently watching the bottle, but she could tell they were mentally talking to one another, she could tell by the blush on Yugi's cheeks.

This was going to work, she just knew, and by the end of the night, there was going to be one more couple in the gang, the friends were going to make sure of that.

_**(((((0000000000))))**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

EgyptMotou- yeah I know, really short and I am so sorry, but I haven't been feeling to good today, and I'm still sick so sorry

Egypt- poor girl

EgyptMotou- well everyone I hope you liked the chapter even if it was short, and yes Egypt does have A.D.D but if she puts her mind to something, she can focus, that's how I get through mine…

Egypt- but you have A.D.H.D

EgyptMotou- so, anyway, I have a favor to ask, I need party ideas, _**bad, **_in my story What Should I Do, I did games like truth or dare, twister stuff like that, but I need new games, and f anyone has any ideas, I'd really appreciate it, I only have a few conditions

_**1. The game can't be truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or Twister**_

_**2. If you give me a game, please give me the rules too, I'd really like that**_

_**3. All types of games are welcome!!!! Except the three I mentioned**_

_**4. Please submit your idea in a review**_

Thank you oh so very much guys, and I really appreciate it, and if I use your game idea, well, you'll be special cause I'll be putting the names of the person who's idea I used in the next chapter or chapters and I'll give praise and cookies and stuff so yeah THANKS GUYS

Egypt- please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- and please I need some help, so please help me!


	7. Strip Tease

EgyptMotou- hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I posted and I'm sorry, but a lot of stuff has come up, anyways, on with the fic, and a special thanks will be given at the end of the story for all those who helped me

Egypt- on with the story!!!

EgyptMotou- I own nothing

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((0000000)))**_

Yami sighed gratefully, thank god that was over, he was really starting to get worried there. Now don't get him wrong, he loved to play with his and Yugi's friends, but when it came to Truth or Dare, yeah, that's were he drew the line.

But the game was over now, thank Ra, and no one dared him to do anything stupid or embarrassing, surprisingly, but it was just the beginning of the night, and he just knew, deep down, his friends were going to embarrass him by the end of the night, and he was _terrified._

"Now what?" Malik asked, placing the bottle they had used for the earlier game on the side table next to the couch.

"I got a game," Bakura suddenly said, causing a chill to run up Yami's spin, this couldn't end well.

"Oh, do tell Bakura," Marik said, his lavender eyes shifting to look at the proud thief king.

"Strip Texas holed 'em," Bakura smirked, his dark eyes glancing at Yami, who immediately paled.

''Crazy tomb robber say _**WHAT**_?'' Yami's mind screamed, his crimson eyes widening to two times their size, matching Yugi's natural wide eyes.

Glancing over at Yugi, Yami saw his aibou's eyes were also wide, his face having drained completely of color, before the small light glanced at the ancient king, his soft cheeks tinting pink, before he looked away quickly.

This shocked Yami, he knew aibou was shy, and very consensuses about himself and his petite body, but why had the littlest hikari glanced at him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, lets play," Egypt cried, quickly standing and rushing off to go find a deck of cards. Yami just knew something bad was going to happen, he could just feel it, and he was usually right about these things.

Soon Egypt returned, holding a blue deck of cards in her hands, before she took her original seat on the carpet, shuffled the deck, and began to deal out cards, each person getting three in their hand.

"Ok, I think everyone knows the rules how to play, but just in case, Aces are 11 or 1, Jacks, Queens, and Kings are all ten," Egypt began, placing to cards in the center as she spoke.

"When I say go, everyone look at their cards and examine their hand, if you think you have to low of a hand, you can fold, and won't lose clothes," she explained, taking three cards for her own hand.

"If you don't fold and continue to go, that's your choice, when I flip over these cards, everyone show your hand, if you have a lower number then what the middle cards are, you have to remove a piece of clothing, the one with the highest number wins, everyone under that has to give up a piece of clothing too, the one with the most clothes in the end wins, but if you win a hand, and you lost clothes, you can get them back, so that way if you lose another hand, you can give those clothes up instead," she finished, smiling at the group, before she sat back.

"Let play," Ryou giggled, before everyone flipped over their cards and looked at them, each examining their own hand.

"I fold," Marik said, placing his hand on the carpet, looking down angrily at the cards he once held.

"Yeah, me too," Joey sighed, placing his hand down as well.

"Anyone else?" Bakura asked, and received no reply.

Taking that as a no, Egypt flipped over the middle cards. A 5 and a 7, which was a good start.

"Ok, anyone under 12, strip," she giggled, watching as Bakura and Ryou both removed one of their shoes, grumbling about stupid Ra damned cards.

Giggling at the others, Egypt looked from Yugi to Yami to Malik, each of them snickering or laughing at the to two white hair teens.

"Ok, show," Malik said, revealing his hand, before curing loudly. Yugi won, having a hand of 23, a queen, an ace and a 2.

Sighing, Yami, Egypt, and Malik removed a shoe while, Yugi just beamed happily about winning the first hand.

Handing their shoes over to Yugi, the others gave their hands back to Egypt, who reshuffled, and dealt the cards once more. This game was going to take a while to play, and anything could happen, but deep down, Yami and Yugi knew that something was up, and they just prayed that it wasn't going to humiliate them in front of the one who held their heart.

**_Later_**

"Damn it," Bakura cursed as he removed his shirt, tossing it to Yami, who caught it swiftly and set it down in the small pile of clothes he was getting.

The game had been going on for about an hour now, and Bakura and Malik had both already lost their shirt, while Egypt, Ryou, Yami, and Joey had lost both their shoes and socks. Yugi was ahead of Yami by one, still having one of his socks, but that was going to change at the rate Yami was going.

"Alright, next hand," Ryou said, taking the cards from Egypt and shuffling, dealing out the cards swiftly, before he set the deck aside.

"I fold," Egypt sighed, placing her hand on the carpet, she knew there was no chance she was going to win this hand.

"Yeah I'm out too," Yami sighed, placing his hand on the carpet as well, shocking everyone in the room. The great Yu-gi-oh, master of all games, folding, did hell freeze over or something?

Seeing that no one else was backing out, Ryou flipped over the middle cards, revealing the sum 17, before everyone who was still in play revealed their cards, showing that Bakura had won this hand.

"Crap," Ryou growled, tossing Bakura a sock he had won a couple hands back.

Unlike Ryou, Yugi hadn't won a hand in a while, so he had to begin giving out clothes he won, too bad he was all out of those too; so sighing he removed his last sock, before handing it to Bakura.

"One more lose and you'll be losing your shirt," Egypt giggled, watching as Yugi's cheeks turned red, his amethyst eyes moving to gaze at the carpet.

This caused Yami's eyes to widen. Oh boy. Yugi with out a shirt on, that couldn't be good, well, couldn't be good for the 5,000-year-old pharaoh anyway. If Yugi lost the next hand, he's be having a hard time not jumping his half naked little light, and he really didn't need that.

"Ok, next hand," Marik said, snatching the deck away from Ryou's hands, before he shuffled, and dealt out the cards to the group, placing down the two middle cards.

Deep down half of Yami wanted Yugi to lose his shirt, could he could freely examine the little hikari's chest, but the other half of him knew that if that happened, he'd have a hard time controlling himself.

"Damn it, I fold," Egypt growled, placing her hand on the living room carpet.

Seeing that no one else wanted to fold the hand, Malik flipped over the top two cards; 19, well, he lost this hand.

"Ok everyone," Ryou giggled, before he revealed his hand, everyone else doing the same.

"Looks like Me and Ryou won this one," Marik smirked, watching as Yami picked up a show from his pile and tossed it to him, grumbling something about 'stupid tomb keeper'.

"You lose the hand Yug," Joey smirked, causing Yugi's cheeks to turn pink in embarrassment.

Sighing in defeat, Yugi timidly moved his hands to the hem of his T-shirt, where he began to remove it, tossing it over his head to Marik, who caught it easily.

Yami's couldn't breath; oxygen just refused to make it's way to his lungs. Maybe that was because he was too busy gazing at his little light's chest.

Now, Yugi wasn't muscular, having nothing on his body but baby fat, but that just made the boy even more adorable then he already was.

His soft, moonlight colored skin made the ancients kings heart beat just a bit faster, and he couldn't control the lust and desire that began to creep into his head, not to mention the heat that began to spread out over his body, settling between his legs.

Yami had to quickly close off his end of the link, making sure his current train of thought wasn't going to accidentally find it's way down Yugi's side of the link.

Suddenly Yami was drawn out of his current thoughts by a harsh elbow in his ribs, causing him to yelp in pain, and glare at the owner of the elbow.

"Damn it Bakura, that hurt," He whispered, growling under his breath while he gritted his teeth at the pain in his now bruised rib cage.

"Stop gawkin pharaoh, you were starting to drool," Bakura whispered, a smug look present on his face, causing Yami glare daggers at the tomb thief.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yami huffed, crossing his arms over his lean chest, turning crimson eyes away from the thief.

"Sure you don't," Bakura mumbled; rolling his eyes, before a soft hand on his caught his attention.

Turning his head, Bakura smiled at his light, who smiled back, giving a soft squeeze to his lover's hand, before he looked back at the others.

"Ok guys time for the next hand," Ryou smiled, before he was interrupted by a small clapping of hands.

Looking around, Ryou tilted his head, gazing confusingly at a way to happy Egypt.

"I have an idea," she giggled, standing up and picking up the cards, before she gently placed them on the side table next to the couch.

"Lets play I have never," she giggled, causing everyone's eyes to light up, well, all but Yami and Yugi's. They had a sudden feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well, but Yugi was glad that this game was over; he was beginning to think he was going to lose his pants, literally.

_((Aibou, I have the feeling that this isn't going to turn out right, and did your cousin take her medicine today?)_) Yami mentally asked his light, arching an eyebrow as he watched Egypt literally bounce around the room, giggling happily.

_(Yeah me too, I don't really like the idea of the guys having alcohol, and what medicine, E doesn't take any)_ Yugi sighed, also watching his younger cousin bounce around the room. Yep, having an A.D.D cousin could be quite entertaining at times, not to mention the fact that she had cake.

"Sweet," Bakura smirked, glancing at Yami, who couldn't look more flushed even if he had been running out in the sun on a hot August day in Florida.

"Oh boy," Yami and Yugi whispered, not liking where this was going.

_**(((((000000000000))))))**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

_**THANKS! **_

I'd like to thank Kageshi for the Texas holed 'em idea (applauses) she was the one who also gave me the rules on haw to play, so everyone thank her for her wonderful idea (claps)

EgyptMotou- well, there's the new chapter, hope you guys liked it, and by the way, I have never played Texas Holed 'em in my life, so I have no idea if I did it right, or even if I spelled it right

Egypt- Review please!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- oh and there is a new thing too, all those who give me game ideas that I use in this story will be getting the first look at my new stories 'Societies Clutches', 'Love in the Past and Present', or 'The Artiest Vision', they will be able to choose which one they want a sneak peek at, and they will get not only the summery, but a little taste of the first chapter and plot for their chosen story before I even post them, as a reward (grins), but do not worry, there will be other ways to get this privilege, just stay up to date with the chapters

Egypt- my authoress hopes you enjoyed the chapter


	8. Confessions of the Heart part 1

EgyptMotou- hey guys sorry for the wait, but you know how school is, anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it

Egypt- she owns nothing

_'Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**Rules to I have never:**_

1.Each player receives 5-10 shot glasses of alcohol a piece

2. One person says "I have never" and then state something they have never done, if anyone has done that thing they must take a drink from one of their shot glasses

3. Everyone gets a turn

4. The game keeps going until there is one person who has at least one shot glass left

5. The person who has the most shot glasses left at the end of the round, wins

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

_**  
**_

The gang once more sat gathered around in a circle, going from youngest to oldest, so naturally Ryou went first, then Egypt, then Yugi, then Malik, then Marik, then Joey, then Yami, and lastly Bakura.

Everyone who had lost their clothing during Strip Texas Hold 'em had put their clothes back on, much to Yugi, and Yami's relief.

"Lets start," Marik cheered, looking around at the others.

"Just one thing, we're not using alcohol," Egypt said, watching as Marik and Bakura groaned loudly, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Why?" Bakura whined, shocking everyone down to the core. Bakura whining was not a common sight; actually no one ever thought it was possible.

"Bakura you moron, for one, some of us don't drink, and have no idea how we'd act on alcohol, two, we're all underage," Egypt said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest, just daring Bakura, or Marik to say anything.

"Me and the pharaoh aren't, we're older then everyone here," Bakura smirked, jabbing a finger in Yami's direction, who just growled, and shot the tomb robber a very dirty look.

"Excuse you, but I'm 17, the 5,000 years don't count since I was stuck in a box thank you very much," Yami huffed, crossing his arms over his lean chest, and glaring at the thief. How dare Bakura accuse him of being 'old'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say 'your highness," Bakura grunted, rolling his eyes at the pharaoh before he sat back on his palms and looked over to Egypt.

"So are we playing or not?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed and bored, his dark chocolate brown eyes landing on the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, just let me go get the coke," Egypt giggled, before she ran into the kitchen to get the coke 'a' cola and shot glasses.

"Wait, WHAT?" Yami nearly screamed, before he bolted after the tri-colored haired girl. "We're using soda?" he asked once he caught up to her, the young teen girl reaching into the refrigerator to get the coke 'a' cola that was inside.

"Yes, what else are we going to use?" Egypt asked, wrapping her fingers around the 2 litter of coke, before she pulled it out of the fridge, and placed it on the counter top.

Standing on her tiptoes, Egypt slowly reached up into the cabinet, and began to slowly bring down small shot glasses, the light in the kitchen flickering off the small cups, causing them to sparkle and glimmer.

"Water or juice would be nice," Yami said, quickly reaching over and grabbing the soda, and holding it high out of reach from the shorter teen.

"Damnit Yami, give it back, and we're not using no damn water of juice, now give," Egypt growled, as she began to try and reach the blasted soda, but thanks to Yami's slight height difference, she couldn't get to it.

"No, we do not need sugar high hikari's, and that includes you," Yami said, stretching his arm higher above his head, his tan fingers still wrapped securely around the 2 little of coke.

"Damn it Yami, it's just soda, it won't make anyone sugar high, quit being so stupid, now give!" Egypt cried, before she growled loudly and glared at the pharaoh standing in front of her.

"No soda," Yami stated, never once breaking eye contact with the girl before him. Egypt could be scary some times, but he could be stubborn. Now was one of those times.

"Stupid, over protective, dimwitted, idiotic pharaoh," Egypt huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, causing Yami to roll his eyes.

"You're not scaring me E," Yami mocked, before a soft cough caught both of their attention.

Looking towards the doorway, there stood Yugi, his head cocked to the side, sunlight bangs falling over his eye, big amethyst gems looking at the two of teens in confusion.

"Umm… what's going on guys?" Yugi asked, looking between Yami and Egypt, before he walked more into the kitchen.

At first glance it looked like the two teens were just playing around, but noticing the deathly glare Egypt was giving Yami, Yugi could tell this was no game.

From what Yugi could tell his cousin just might try to strangle his dark half judging by the way she was looking at him, which confused him. What had Yami done to make Egypt so mad? Then he saw the soda Yami was holding above his head. Oh.

"Yami won't give me the Ra damned soda," Egypt gripped, punting a finger at Yami, who just rolled his crimson eyes at the girl's immaturity. Though, he really didn't have room to talk right now.

"No soda," Yami repeated, before he felt a soft hand touching the one that rest by his side. Looking down, Yami felt his heart leap, and his breathing stop.

There Yugi was, looking up at him with pleading amethyst jewels, his little blonde bangs brushing his rounded cheeks, his big eyes sparkling, and glittering in the lighting of the room, making Yami's heart stop.

Yami could only think of one word to describe his light right now. ''_Beautiful_''

"Yami please, it's just coke, and besides we won't play that many rounds, and the soda will be in small shot glasses," Yugi said in that sweet angelic voice of his, the one that always made Yami feel wreaked kneed and breathless.

"Please mou hitori no boku?" Yugi pleaded sweetly, making Yami want to throw the little angel down on the floor, and take him as his own over and over again.

Not able to say a word in his current condition; his mind not able to think straight, Yami slowly nodded his head, causing Yugi to beam in delight, making Yami want to collapse on the kitchen tile floor.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around his darker half's waist, before he let go, and went back into the living room, unknown to the other two teens that he was in pain.

Yugi hated feeling like this, he really did, but he just couldn't make the jealousy go away, no matter how hard he tried.

Yes Egypt deserved to be happy too after all she's been through, by why did it have to be Yami, why couldn't it be someone else, why did it have to be his darkness, his mou hitori no boku, his other half.

Taking his original seat Yugi sighed, not noticing light chocolate brown staring at him. Yugi did notice however when he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"You ok Yugi?" Ryou asked gently, looking his fellow hikari directly in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Ryou," Yugi lied, giving the younger albino a fake smile, which obviously didn't work because Ryou shook his head and sighed.

"You know Yugi, you should really tell him, keeping this inside is really eating away at you," Ryou said gently, keeping his voice down so the others couldn't hear.

Currently Marik and Bakura were devising plan to 'destroy' the pharaoh, while Joey happily munched on some snacks and watched TV, leaving Yugi and Ryou alone to their own business.

"I can't, he likes Egypt remember, you see the way they act around one another, why would he want me when he has a pretty girl like E," Yugi whispered, tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, he was not going to cry.

"You know Yugi, from what I've heard E tell everyone, she doesn't like Yami like that, she thinks of him as a big brother," Ryou said softly as he began to run his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Yeah I know that, but he likes her, he flirts with her all the time," Yugi murmured, crystalline tears starting to leak from his amethyst jewels.

"Maybe Yami's doing that to hide his true feelings, feelings for someone he thinks may never love him back," Ryou stated, reaching over to wipe away Yugi's tears.

"Yami's not like that,"

"You never know Yugi unless you take a chance, how do you think me and Bakura got to together, or Seto and Joey, or even Marik and Malik, we took chances that we didn't want to take, and look what happened," Ryou smiled, looking around at the others before his soft chocolate brown landed on Yugi once more.

"What if he hates me, and is disgusted, I don't want him to leave, I'd rather him be nothing more then my friend and still be here then me telling him and him being disgusted and leave," Yugi whispered, looking at Ryou with big wet eyes.

"Yugi, I don't think Yami could ever be disgusted with you, you guys are too close, and I don't think he'll leave either," Ryou said, really having to restrain the urge to tell Yugi what he knew to be true.

"How do you know?"

"You just have to trust me,"

Looking down, Yugi began to think. Ryou was right, holding these feelings inside was tearing him apart, and it only made the pain the worse. But what if… what if Yami didn't return his feelings, could they still be friends, or would everything change?

Yugi knew deep down that he couldn't keep doing this. The pain was too great, and he never knew maybe Yami did feel the same, after all, Yugi had noticed that his darkling had been blocking something from him, maybe, just maybe.

"I'll tell him,"

Smiling Ryou hugged his fellow light, who hugged him back. "That's the spirit," Ryou giggled, causing Yugi to smile softly.

"Thanks Ryou, you're a good friend," Yugi smiled, causing Ryou to blush.

"You're welcome Yugi, hey, us hikari's gotta stick together," Ryou giggled, causing Yugi to join in.

Yes, it was time to tell the truth.

_**---KITCHEN---  
**_

Taking advantage of Yami's current state, Egypt reached up, and took the soda from Yami's weak fingers, but the pharaoh didn't seem to notice, he was to lost in his daze to register anything at the moment except his light's shimmering eyes, the warmth he produced when he hugged the darkling, and the sweet smell of the little tenishi.

Stumbling back against the counter, the sharp edge biting into the small of his back, Yami grabbed a hold of the counter, using it to support himself so he wouldn't slide to the floor, which at the moment, just might happen thanks to his weak legs.

"Wow pharaoh, you got it bad," Egypt giggled as she filled the small glass shot glasses with brown coke 'a' cola, waiting for the soda to stop fizzing before she moved to the next one.

"What am I going to do?" Yami asked, his deep crimson eyes looking over at the girl who was pouring soda. "I can't keep doing this, one day Yugi's going to… I won't be able to control myself, I might… I" Yami stammered, trying to finish his sentence, but his throat closing up on him every time he thought about the possibility of him hurting his precious light.

"Tell him you dork, I told you that earlier today," Egypt stated flatly, not even looked at the once king of Egypt.

"Hiding your feelings like this isn't good for you, the more you try to push them away, the more you push Yugi away, and flirting with me isn't helping," Egypt mumbled, this time looking at Yami, who stared back, crimson eyes wide in shock and horror.

"You… you know?" Yami asked, suddenly feeling horrible, and ashamed. He should have known she'd find out, Egypt was not that stupid, and thanks to that choker of hers she could see anything.

"Yeah, I know, I've known for a while, and you know Yami, flirting with someone you don't like just makes the feelings worse," Egypt said, shaking her head softly, before she went back to pouring the soda.

"Oh god Egypt I, you know I like you, I just-" Yami began but was cut off by soft baby blue eyes looking gently at him.

"I know you like me Yami, but me and you, we're more like brother and sister then anything," Egypt smiled, causing Yami's heart to ache all over again.

"Egypt I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't, it's ok Yami, I'm not mad, a little hurt that you used me like that, but I'm not mad," Egypt smiled, giving Yami a reassuring look.

"Egypt I'm so, so, so sorry, if there is anything I can do to make up for it tell me," Yami said, moving away from the counter and looking Egypt straight in the eyes.

"You know what you can do to repay me?" Egypt asked, smiling brightly at Yami.

"Anything,"

"Tell my cousin," Egypt giggled, before she reached out and ruffled Yami's hair, causing the once king to chuckle, before he gave the girl a quick hug.

"I can do that," He smiled, before he let go, and helped Egypt finish pouring the drinks.

Yami knew this wasn't going to be easy, and he knew that there was a chance that his aibou might not like him back, and might get upset, but it was worth a try, and who knows, maybe Yugi just might like him back.

_**(((000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**THANKS!!!!**_

I'd like to give thanks to jin1377 for the game I Have Never, and the rules on how to play (applause) thank you so much for your help jin1377 everyone make sure you thank her for her idea and rules (applause)

EgyptMotou- well there ya go

Egypt- but they didn't even get to play!!!

EgyptMotou- they will, they'll play the game I swear, but now you guys get to decide, do you want confessions of the heart part two next chapter and then have them lay I have never, or do you want them to play I have never next chapter, and then confessions of the heart part two, it's your call guys, and you also get to decide who confesses first Yami or Yugi

Egypt- review!!! The more reviews the faster the updates come

EgyptMotou- what she said


	9. Now or Never?

EgyptMotou- well I'm back guys, but I would personally like to Thank Prince Feilan for writing this chapter for me, I was having a huge writers block and he wrote this for me (applauses)

Egypt- THANK YOU!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- so when you guys review be sure to thank him for this chapter, he wrote, I just fixed some things and added on is all, stupid writers block, anyways, thank you Prince Feilan

'Yugi's thoughts'

' ' Yami's thoughts' '

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

(((_**000000000000000))**_

Yami had barely reached the living room before what frail hope of possible acceptance from his little light was squashed to the ground by his own uncertainty. After all... since when had it been easy to confess anything, much less your _**seemingly**_ hopeless love for your aibou?

He thought for a second about Egypt's request, and decided to let it rest for just a little longer. Could there really be a small chance that his love would be returned? And whether he would like it or not, Yugi would at some point eventually find out, so why didn't he just get it over with?

Cringing slightly to himself, he stopped in the doorway; he feared the real answer to that.

Yami was caught off guard when a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder non-to gently, causing him to jump from his spot in the doorway. He turned to face the intruder, unconsciously growling at who he saw.

It was the thief.

"You should tell him you know." was Bakura's silent comment, as he ignored the former spirits' regal crimson eyes widening in shock and poorly hidden uncertainty at the unnatural sincereness in the other's words. "If you don't, it might be too late."

Had Bakura for once said something that wasn't offensive in any way? It was hard to believe, especially to Yami who had gotten used to the daily dose of insults and other nasty comments coming from the sadistic albino.

Either Bakura had a moment of normality or maybe, it was simply that he feared that Ryou would deny him sex for the next month or so. Preferably the latter. But right now none of this occurred to Yami, no, right now he focused on one thing!

"Were you listening!?" Yami, growled outraged.

"Calm the fuck down, it was Ryou who asked me to go look for you, because you've been gone for the past fifteen minutes or so, it's not my fault that you took so long." Bakura retorted, holding back a little on the cussing but not really succeeding.

"Move it!" A third voice broke through, startling the two yamis out of their argument.

"What the h-!" Bakura felt something jab him in the back. Yami broke out laughing as Egypt almost made the other fall over.

"You shouldn't stand here and block the doorway like a couple of idiots!" She snapped, but Yami could hear the sarcastic undertone in the young females voice.

The white-haired thief looked like he was about to yell at the girl, demanding a reason as to why she had run into him when Ryou glanced at him threateningly.

_(Yami! Are you coming or what?) _The angelic voice of his little tenshi invaded Yami's mind, causing him to groan in frustration.

Oh, how he desired to hear his small aibou gasp and moan his name in that very same adoring tone. But one could only dream and wish.

_**(((00000000000))))**_

The first two rounds had gone by pretty passively, and secrets were yet to be revealed or it could also just be the missing alcohol that prevented the player's from loosening up.

Till this certain round they had all played on what they knew the other had done. Such as Egypt's "I have dreamed about my crush." or Yugi's "I have never had sex." Where everyone but Egypt and Yugi had to drink. Including Yami, where everyone was curious to know who he'd had sex with.

Yami had easily brushed off the question with a mention of ancient Egypt and everyone knew what he was talking about, even Yugi who had looked down at the thought of his darkness with another.

At the moment everyone was laughing and talking, chatting about who knows what, but it was easy to tell that everyone was having a good time.

Yami however wasn't talking. He was too busy watching his hikari giggle like a girl after his fifth shot, to notice anything else around him. He was slowly starting to fear that this would indeed be the beginning of one of Yugi's infamous 'sugar highs'.

He fidgeted nervously at the remembrance of the last time his little light had had sugar and to add to it, his ass was sore from sitting too long on the living room carpet.

_((Aibou, are you alright?))_

Yugi's face immediately brightened in a deep blush as he'd forgotten about his crush for a second, and hearing the other's voice caught him off guard.

_(Y-yes... why wouldn't I be?)_ Yugi smiled cutely, not really knowing what he did to his darkness just by blushing like that.

"We should have used alcohol!" Bakura grumbled, still annoyed. After the second round they'd already emptied the 2 liters of cola.

It was almost funny to see the triumphant cheers from Marik and Bakura as they thought that they had finally 'killed' the cola, so they could use alcohol instead, however luck wasn't on their side as Egypt fetched an extra cola she had bought just in case they ran out.

"Soda sucks!"

Yes, soda did indeed suck in this case, especially for Ryou who had a hard time sitting somewhat still. He was currently scrapping his nails against the carpet as the urge to move became almost unbreakable. It seemed that Malik was the only hikari still seemed unaffected by the evil, evil sugar filled cola.

"Hush it! I get to start because I won last round!" Was the reply, from the third cola victim.

Egypt swayed slightly as she stated. "I have never...had a wet dream!"

Yugi's eyes widened at this and he bent his head letting his golden bangs hide the unavoidable blush.

Yami was shocked to see that not only did, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and himself have to drink one of their precious shots, but Yugi as well. This had his curiosity stirred immediately.

((_Who did you dream about, aibou_?)) Only after the question had left his mind, did Yami regret asking. Who could his aibou have dreamt about? Him? No, that couldn't be, coz as far as he knew, Yugi liked Anzu.

Yugi's face now held the very same shade of red as a tomato. He was confused. Why did Yami want to know that all of a sudden? It's not like Yami really cared… did he?

But still, what was he supposed to say to that? ' Uhh, it's nothing really; I've just been having wet dreams about you for as long as I can remember! Aren't you flattered?' Yeah right, great pick-up line.

_(I, uh, can't really remember.)_ _'Good save! Now I just avoid any other embarrassing questions for the rest of the night and I'll probably survive_.' Yugi mentally whispered, hoping Yami didn't press further.

_((Oh, alright then...))_

Yami tried his best to keep any inconvenient thought that might slip through the mind link to himself as jealousy ate away at his outer mask and his expression fell into a deep frown, eyes narrowing in anger, convinced that Yugi just was too shy to admit his possible wet dreams about a certain brunette.

Feeling the crimson eyes of his darker half resting on him, Yugi blushed as he tried to avoid the other's gaze. Yami however seemed to misinterpret this.

It was hard to ignore the boiling sensation of envy followed by extreme disgust, if not hate, against the brunette girl that had stolen Yugi's heart in front of him!

If there was one thing he knew then it was that Anzu wasn't good enough for his angel, but then again, was he any better?

How was he going to confess his love when it was so obvious that it would not now or probably ever be returned?

"Yams? Are you in there? It's your turn!" Joey's ever so enthusiastic voice rang from next to him.

Yami broke his stare, trying his best to fix the slowly crumbling facade. Everyone seemed to have guessed the reason to Yami's sudden change of mood...everyone but Yugi, who was wondering why his darkness had blocked the end mind-link all of a sudden.

"Oh, right..."

"I have never...I have never..." What had he never done exactly? Yami had a hard time coming up with something. Then it hit him. "...never celebrated my birthday."

They all sat in silence, no one reaching for their shots.

"Erm, Yami, I'm afraid you'll have to choose something...different." Yugi suggested, smiling humorously at him. Why was his aibou looking at him that way?

"Why? It's true…. I've never been celebrated."

Marik's dark lavender eyes narrowed slightly and spoke up while Joey stiffled laugh. "Oh, and what prey tell are we all doing now then?"

Yami was silent for a moment as realization dawned on him. Immediately a blush spread across the ancient king's tan cheeks, giving him an all out flustered look.

"You'd think that after 5000 years of life-experience he'd gotten a little smarter!" Bakura taunted from the other side of the circle, only to splutter as Ryou elbowed him in the stomach, and from the look on Bakura's face afterward, scolding his yami over their mind link.

Egypt glared at Bakura, before turning to Yami with a small smile. "Drink up, Yami." She said pointing towards one of the small shots.

Yami scowled before downing the shot leaving only three left. Something told him that he was thinking too much into it. He couldn't get distracted from the game.

Sitting next to Yami, Yugi had a hard time sitting still, excitement filling him, as it was his turn.

He had repositioned himself when the hard floor became too much, and was unconsciously leaning towards Yami, with their thighs brushing one another. Only succeeding in making it so much harder for Yami to pay attention to Yugi's words.

"I have never kissed someone or been kissed." Yugi said in a voice so low that Yami couldn't hear it. Apparently, neither could the others.

"Speak up, Yugi, it can't be worse than Marik wearing the same set of boxers for days!" Ryou giggled. A few meter's away Marik starting scuffing uncomfortably, being reminded of last rounds humiliations.

"I have never kissed someone or been kissed." Yugi spoke a little louder and this time everyone heard.

Instantly, he clasped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. A silence followed shock evident. Malik sent him a comforting smile, as he leant back against his own yami.

But this only made Yugi think of what he hadn't got and what he would have to do at the end of this round, but again, everyone had to drink, except for the smallest light.

"Wow, are you serious Yug? You've never been kissed? At all?" Joey asked in awe.

Yami hid a pleased smirk. Yugi's innocence never ceased to surprise him. He was happy to find that his hikari was still 'untouched'.

That feeling of happiness was stomped upon when Ryou said, "I have never masturbated." And his shy hikari had to drink.

He couldn't believe it! His innocent light had touched himself! The thought of Yugi not being so innocent was quickly forgotten to be replaced by different thoughts.

Such as what a delectable sight his hikari would be, naked, sweat soaked, beautiful, splayed out on a bed, pleasuring himself while moaning his name.

Everyone was in shock, even more shock then they were in when Yugi had said he had never been kissed.

Yugi, sweet, innocent Yugi, had masturbated. It was unbelievable! Everyone glanced at Egypt, who nodded her head in awe. Yugi was telling the truth.

_'How am I supposed to tell him now? He's probably disgusted with me because I've masturbated. He wouldn't want a tainted light as me. He hates me now_,' Yugi mentally cried, feeling tears well up in his big amethyst eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, not wanting to look like a child in front of his friends and darkness.

Unknown to him, Yami had seen the crystal tears in his light's eyes, and wanted to do nothing more then gather Yugi into his strong arms, and hold him close, telling his little aibou it was ok.

"Well it looks like Yugi wins guys," Egypt cheered, watching the two boys closely. They needed to talk, now!

Everyone gave a soft cheer to the littlest light, well all but Bakura and Marik who mumbled to themselves about who know's what.

Yugi gave a weak smile and thanked them, before he ducked his head once more; his sunlight blonde bangs covering his beautiful amethyst eyes.

It was now, or never.

_((Yugi...I-I…. can I talk to you for minute?))_ Yami was determined to do it. It was time, no more waiting, no more dodging it, he had to do it now.

He prayed to the gods that his light wouldn't hate him or be disgusted.

(_Yeah sure, what is it_?) Yugi wondered, noting that Yami had used his name instead of the usual term of endearment, and this caused his heart to ache.

Was something wrong with Yami? Was he upset with him about the masturbation thing? Had he known of his feelings all along and had now decided to turn him down?

Fear seemed to fill every cell in the little light's body.

Maybe Yami would confess his undying love for him. Though he highly doubted it to be anything like that at all. Why would Yami love someone like him anyways?  
_  
((Erh...could you come out in the kitchen, there's something I need to tell you))_ Yami sent through the link, his words a whisper in Yugi's head, before he stood, and headed towards the kitchen.

_(Oh...Okay….) _Yugi sent back as he pulled himself off the carpet; feeling the pain in his butt from sitting too long before he dusted himself off, and followed Yami to the kitchen.

Unknown to both of them, the others had followed their every move closely. No sooner had Yugi disappeared into the kitchen along with Yami had the others snuck to the doorway of the kitchen, everyone making sure to stay out of sight as they spied on the lovebirds.

It was time...

_**((((00000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

EgyptMotou- well everyone that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to thank Prince Feilan for writing this chapter, I just revised it and added onto it, so I guess you could say we worked together (giggles)(grins)((claps) THANK YOU!!!!

Egypt- thanks!!!! (gives big appaulse)

EgyptMotou- review please!


	10. Confessions of the Heart part 2

EgyptMotou- hey, well I'm back with an all new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, sorry for the long wait, but I'm now off school for two weeks for winter break, so I'll have plenty of time to write and update, yey me!

Egypt- she own nothing

EgyptMotou- nope, sorry guys

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_(Yugi to Yami through mind link)_

_((Yami to Yugi through mind link))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((00000000000)))**_

_**  
**_

Yami took a deep, somewhat calming breath, before he turned and looked at his hikari, noticing the nervous, frightened look in his light's eyes, which confused him to no end.

''_Why does aibou look so scared?_'' he mentally questioned, before he shook his head, and took another deep breath.

"Yugi… aibou, I need to talk to you about something," Yami murmured, taking Yugi's hand and pulling him more into the kitchen, not missing the pink blush that spread out on Yugi's face, making him smile. His aibou was so cute when he blushed.

"Ouch, Joey that's my foot," Egypt hissed, glaring at the blonde who grinned sheepishly before he removed his foot off of Egypt's, causing the young girl to sigh in relief.

"Sorry E, didn't mean to step on ya,"

"Shh, hush you two I can't hear them," Bakura hissed out, causing both teens to close their mouths and nod before they all turned back towards the kitchen and watched what was going on, making sure to stay out of sight.

Once him and Yugi were further into the kitchen, Yami released Yugi's hand, resisting the urge to whimper at the loss of the warmth Yugi's hand had brought, but quickly cleared his mind off that. He had bigger things to worry about.

"Aibou, I-" he began, but was cut off by a hiccup from his light, catching the tears that were slowly rolling down his little one's cheeks, causing his heart to break at the sight.

Why was Yugi crying?

"Y… Yami... I'm…I'm... so sorry, I…. I didn't mean to… I... I… it just wouldn't... it… I… it hurt so bad Yami… I... I didn't know what else to do… please… please don't be upset with me," Yugi cried, looking at Yami with sad and frightened eyes, making Yami want nothing more then to go over to his aibou and kiss the tears away, and hold him close.

"Aibou, what are you talking about?" Yami questioned, walking over to Yugi and wrapping his arms around his crying little one, pulling his close. He didn't understand what Yugi was talking about, or why he was crying.

Placing his hand on the back of Yugi's head, Yami gently began to run his fingers through the silky tresses of his light's hair, gently swaying from side to side as Yugi cried into his chest, wetting his shirt, but he could care less, all that mattered was Yugi, always and only Yugi.

"Shhhh, don't cry aibou, please don't cry, what's wrong mou hitori no ore, what is it you'd think I'd be upset with you about?" Yami asked softly, gently rubbing Yugi's back in small circles, smiling as the smallest light began to relax in his hold.

Sniffling, Yugi buried his head into his darkness' chest, gripping the tight leather black top in his small fist, moving himself closer to the once pharaoh.

"I didn't mean to masturbate Yami… it just… I... it-" Yugi stammered, sniffling and whimpering as he spoke, but was cut off when Yami began to chuckle.

Looking up at his laughing darkness Yugi sniffled and tried to pull away from Yami's arms, thinking that the once king was laughing at him.

Noticing this, Yami pulled Yugi closer and hugged him, chuckling softly.

"Oh Yugi is that what this is all about, aibou everyone does it at least once, yes I was shocked, but you're a teenage boy, it happens," Yami chuckled, ruffling Yugi's hair, causing Yugi to smile, relieved that his Yami wasn't upset or disgusted.

"So, you're not mad?" Yugi sniffed, rubbing his wet amethyst eyes cutely, causing Yami to have to restrain himself from just pouncing on his little light.

"No Yugi, I would never be upset with you, you know this," Yami smiled, brushing a blonde lightening bolt bang away from Yugi's big eyes, making Yugi blush.

Yugi smiled brightly at his Yami, and took a step back, but then frowned, now confused.

If Yami wasn't mad at him, and hadn't called him back to talk about the whole masturbation thing, then… what did he want to talk about?

"Hey mou hitori no boku, if you weren't going to talk to me about, well, you know, then what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side, an action he and Egypt had in common.

To this Yami froze, his crimson eyes going wide. That's right, he had asked Yugi to come into the kitchen with his so he could confess his feelings. But that was when he had courage pumping through his veins, now he just… couldn't.

"Come on pharaoh just say it," Marik groaned, and then winced as he was harshly elbowed in the ribs.

"Shhhhh,"

Gulping, Yami looked at his hikari, feeling his stomach knot up and twist, while his blood began to pump through his body faster, making him feel somewhat dizzy.

"Well, umm, aibou, I," the once pharaoh of lower and upper Egypt stammered, causing Yugi to giggle at the rare sight of his Yami not knowing what to say.

"Wow, the all mighty pharaoh is at loss for words, that's rare," he giggled, causing Yami to blush slightly, something he would never admit to.

"And now he's blushing,"

"Aibou this is series," Yami cried, causing Yugi to go quite and cast his gaze down, believing that his darkness was now upset with him.

"Gomen Atemu," Yugi whispered, making Yami flitch at the use of his real name on his aibou's tongue in such a way. He didn't mean to make Yugi think he was upset with him.

"Way to go baka," Bakura growled, before Ryou shushed him, causing him to roll his eyes and go back to watching the scene before them. He had to admit, this was quite entertaining.

"No aibou don't be sorry, I just… I need to tell you something," Yami said, placing his hand under Yugi's chin and lifted the small light's head, smiling as their eyes met.

Looking up at his darkness, Yugi captured Yami's gaze, bright amethyst clashing with deep crimson as the two just stood there and stared, neither knowing what to say with the other looking at them so intensely.

And that's when it happened. Their lips met.

Everyone gasped at this, eyes going wide in amazement and shock, not believing what they were seeing. Yami and Yugi were KISSING!!!!

Crimson and amethyst eyes widened, before the two quickly moved back and gasped, gapping at each other with shock and horror writhen on both of their faces.

"Gomen Nasai," they both cried, and stared in shock as they registered what the other had just said.

"Yami,"

"Yugi,"

Blushing furiously, Yugi cleared his throat, not really knowing what to say now. Why, why had he done that? He just had to kiss him; he just had to. Now his Yami probably hated him. Why did he have to be so stupid?

'_Now he probably hates me and thinks I'm disgusting,_' Yugi mentally cried, feeling tears sting his eyes as he stared at his darkness, before he ducked his head in shame.

Yami wanted to kick himself so bad right now. Why, why the hell had he done that? He was going to talk to his aibou, try to explain his feeling, but that plan was shot to hell now.

''_Great, just fucking great, now aibou's probably afraid of me and wants me to leave, just fucking great_,'' Yami mentally cursed, his fist gripping at his sides in anger and self hatred.

Glancing up at Yugi, Yami cringed at the tears that were slowly making their way down Yugi's soft cheeks.

He wanted nothing more then to go over to his light and wipe his tears away, soothe his most likely frightened light, but he knew very well that the best thing to do right now was not to touch the small hikari, not after what he did.

"Aibou I-"

"I love you Yami,"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**(((000000000)))**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

EgyptMotou- sorry ending it right here, the next chapter will have the confession in it (grins)

Egypt- (grumbles)

EgyptMotou- review please!!!!!


	11. Author note!

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, sorry for the long waits with my chapters but I got a problem,I need a Beta reader, really bad, someone who will read the chapters to my stories, and tell me what I need to fix, or change, because I've been notcing that my writing has gotten a little bad, and I do not seem to catch the errors when I'm proreading my work, so if anyone is a big fan of my stories and dosn't mind beta-reading my work, I'll be happy to accept you as my one beta-reader, I just need one, but I will probably choose at least 3 or 4 because I have so many stories in mind and already up and the person(s) who I know is a good writer themselves, or has a good eye for errors and mistakes, and I know them to be well known fan of my work, I will accept them, please do not be upset if you are not choosen, thank you for reading this have a nice day (grins)


	12. I Love You, I Love You, I Love you!

EgyptMotou- well here it is, another chapter for happy birthday Yami, (grins) sorry for the long wait, but it's the same thing with light to my darkness, stupid school getting in the way

Egypt- it's about time you updated for this story

EgyptMotou- oh hush it you, the only reason I can is because I'm home sick today 

Egypt- yeah, yeah sure, sure, she owns nothing, I repeat she owns nothing

EgyptMotou- except Egypt 

Egypt- aint I just lucky folk

EgyptMotou- yah know I could just kill you again

Egypt- I'll be good

EgyptMotou- that's what I thought you said (smirks)

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_(Yugi to Yami through mind link)_

_((Yami to Yugi through mind link))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_ _**

* * *

**_

(((000000000))) 

**_Previously On Happy Birthday Yami:_**

"Yami,"

"Yugi,"

Blushing furiously, Yugi cleared his throat, not really knowing what to say now. Why, why had he done that? He just had to kiss him; he just had to. Now his Yami probably hated him. Why did he have to be so stupid?

'_Now he probably hates me and thinks I'm disgusting,_' Yugi mentally cried, feeling tears sting his eyes as he stared at his darkness, before he ducked his head in shame.

Yami wanted to kick himself so bad right now. Why, why the hell had he done that? He was going to talk to his aibou, try to explain his feeling, but that plan was shot to hell now.

''_Great, just fucking great, now aibou's probably afraid of me and wants me to leave, just fucking great_,'' Yami mentally cursed, his fist gripping at his sides in anger and self-hatred.

Glancing up at Yugi, Yami cringed at the tears that were slowly making their way down Yugi's soft cheeks.

He wanted nothing more then to go over to his light and wipe his tears away, soothe his most likely frightened light, but he knew very well that the best thing to do right now was not to touch the small hikari, not after what he did.

"Aibou I-"

"I love you Yami,"

* * *

* * *

Yami stared in disbelief as those simple words rang in his ears, swirling in his head, repeating over and over again in his jumbled mind.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_

"Wha…. what," Yami stammered, his voice refusing to work properly as he gazed at his aibou, who was now looking down in what appeared to be shame and fear.

"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered, his sunlight blonde bangs covering his shimmering amethyst eyes, making him look fragile, and vulnerable, like a small kitten to a hungered dog.

"I… I didn't realize it until…. until after you left for the afterlife…. and by then it was too late," Yugi whispered, his voice so low and soft that Yami had to strain just to hear the small angel.

"But… but then you came back…. I… I couldn't believe it…. I wanted so bad… so bad to tell you… but… but I knew you liked Egypt… Yami I'm so sorry… please... please don't leave again… we can forget all this happened and you can be with my cousin, but please…. please don't leave me… mou hitori no boku," Yugi choked out, his small frame trembling as he imagined Yami leaving him once more as tears freely slipped from his eyes, wetting his cheeks and splashing onto the kitchen floor beneath him.

There, his secret was out, Yami knew how he felt now, and he was probably going to leave him, but for good this time, Yugi just knew it. Who would want to stay when your other half is madly in love with you while you love another?

And to make things worse, he and his darkness where both males, making the whole situation awkward, and most likely uncomfortable for his darker half.

Who would want to share their room with a homosexual freak, especially since they shared a bathroom and a bed too?

He knew he probably grossed his Yami out, and now he knew the older boy was going to hate him, and leave him, just like the first time, and Yugi couldn't stop the tears that made their way down his face.

The thought of Yami hating him broke the little hikari's heart.

Yami stood there in shock, his mouth slightly a jar.

Yugi… Yugi loved him, truly and honestly loved him, but... but the small angel didn't think he returned his feelings, and thought that he was going to leave, well then, Yami was going to have to change that.

Taking a step forward, Yami tenderly pulled his aibou into his embrace, placing his face in the small teens hair to breathe in his scent, sweet smelling vanilla, and all things good, just like Yugi.

He could feel Yugi tense up, and this caused him to hold onto the small one tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Ya… Yami I-"

"I'm not leaving aibou," Yami whispered into Yugi's tri-colored hair, feeling the boy stiffen against him.

"I promised you that when I first returned to this world, I promised that I would never leave you again, and I do not ever intend on breaking that promise," Yami smiled, pulling away to look his aibou in the eye, and the sight of Yugi's tear damped cheeks causing Yami's heart to ache.

Angels should never cry, especially not one such as Yugi.

"My promise is my bond little one, and I do not break my bond, especially not with you, mou hitori no ore," Yami whispered, smiling when he saw a smile creep onto Yugi's lips.

Yugi couldn't believe it, Yami, his wonderful Yami wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving him, he promised, and Yami never broke a promise to him.

Yami smiled at the somewhat happy look his light gave him. At least the little angel wasn't crying anymore, and this made Yami very, very happy, he hated seeing his little one cry.

Opening his mouth to speak, Yami didn't get very far before he was being crushed in a bone breaking hug that his hikari had wrapped him up in. When had aibou gotten so strong?!

"Aibou…?"

"Thank you Yami, thank you so much for staying, I'm sorry, so sorry, we can forget this whole thing ever happened, and you can be with Egypt now," Yugi whispered into Yami's leather covered torso, but he couldn't mask the pain that he felt at saying such a phrase, and Yami didn't miss it.

"And we can even make you your own bedroom in the basement, or you can have mine and I'll take the basement bedroom, we can just forget this whole thing happened," Yugi whispered, before he felt Yami push him away from his chest gently, causing Yugi to whimper in fear.

Had he done something wrong again?

"Aibou, I don't won't to leave your room, and I'm not kicking you out of your room, we're still sharing," Yami smiled, before his look turned serious.

"And aibou, about Egypt, I-"

Shaking his head Yugi quickly cut Yami off, putting a finger to the once pharaoh's lips.

"Don't Yami, I know you like her, a lot, I can see the way you flirt with her, you should really ask her out, you should hide your feelings for the one you love," Yugi said, giving a weak smile, though on the inside his heart was breaking, and all he wanted to do was cry his eyes out and die.

"Everyone's been telling me this a lot lately, and I thinks it's about time I listened," Yami said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

Giving a weak smile in return, Yugi stepped aside and gave his yami the thumbs up, silently telling him to go for it, while his heart was cracking inside his small chest.

"Go for it Yami, go talk to Egypt, go talk to the one you love" Yugi said softly, surprised that his voice didn't crack, or that he didn't start crying like he normally would.

All he wanted for Yami to be happy, and if being with his younger cousin instead of him made his darkness happy, then so be it, Yugi would except it for he loved the other, and wanted him to be happy.

Smiling, Yami uncrossed his arms, and looked softly at his little angelic light, crimson eyes gentle and tender.

"Why would I want to talk to Egypt when the one I love is standing right in front of me," Yami smiled, chuckling at the wide-eyed expression his little light gave him.

To say Yugi was shocked and a bit confused was a very _**BIG**_ understatement.

So…. Yami didn't love E, and the one he loved was right in front of him. But… but he was the only one in the kitchen with Yami, so that must means that Yami loves… oh.

"You… you love… me…"

Yami chuckled and smiled at his little lights shocked face. His little aibou locked so cute when he was confused, but he really needed to explain before his sweet little one died from shock, or had a heart attack, and that would not be good, nope, not good at all.

"Yes aibou, mou hitori no ore, Yugi, I love you, I have since the first day you solved the puzzle," Yami smiled, causing Yugi's eyes to go wide as he continued.

"I had been watching you ever since you had received the puzzle, I wanted to know who was trying to solve the puzzle and release me, and I wanted to see if they we worthy of it's power, and me,"

"So you... you... y-you," Yugi stammered as he tried to speak, but was cut of by a tan finger gently placed against his lips.

"Shhh, let me finish aibou," Yami whispered, and Yugi nodded in agreement. Maybe Yami explaining a bit more would help him understand.

He didn't get it, if Yami loved him for as long as he said he had, then why had he left, why had he not said something; _**ANYTHING**_ before he had gone to the afterlife which he had thought had been for good.

And why when he returned had he not said something to the little light, confess what he felt when he returned, Yugi sure as hell wanted to, but if Yami had truly loved him that long, he should have said something!

"When I watched you, I saw how pure and innocent you were, how fragile and kind-hearted you were, and that attracted me to you aibou, the darkness will always be attracted to the light, and that's what drew me to you," Yami smiled, cupping Yugi's cheek in his hand, causing the small light to sigh, and lean into the gentle touch of his darkling.

"I didn't see how much I truly had fallen for you until that duel with Rafael, when I had lost you," Yami suddenly whispered, his crimson eyes dropping to the kitchen floor as he spoke.

That memory alone still frightened and haunted the once pharaoh's mind, and there were some nights where he would wake up screaming or covered in sweat due to a nightmare of the events.

He truly hated what he had done, and he had been shocked when his aibou had forgave him, but when you had been taken, Yami's whole world crashed, and he momentary lost his mind, and his will to live.

There had been one night when he had wished he could just die, or be sealed away forever. He believed that he had no purpose in this world, and that all he had brought when he was released from the confided of the millennium puzzle was pain and darkness, and now Yugi had had to suffer with his ill doings and his wrongs.

When Yugi had found out about what the once king had been thinking, they had had a long talk when he had got home and into his bedroom. They had stayed up all night talking, and crying, just letting the other know that they were there, and that everything was fine now.

"Aibou, it killed me when you were gone, I couldn't live with myself, and to know that I betrayed the one I loved, the one who trusted in me, and believed in me, I just… died inside," Yami whispered, and Yugi could tell that the once pharaoh was holding back tears.

Yami didn't like to cry, it just wasn't something he did, wasn't something he was taught to do when he was prince. He had always been taught that pharaohs were to never show weakness and crying was believed to be a sign of weakness, so he didn't cry, even in this world.

"I wanted to tell you of my feeling for you so badly aibou, and I was going to when you returned after I beat Dartz, but… things just kept getting in the way, and I believed that you were still in love with Tea, so I didn't say anything, even when it was time for me to go after I lost to you,"

Yugi stood there in silence, his wide amethyst eyes wider then normal. Yami had wanted to tell him that he loved the small light when he had returned after Dartz was beat, but... the poor pharaoh couldn't, too much stuff had happened after that.

And the once king had thought he was in love with Tea. True, he had had a crush on her for the longest time, ever since they were young kids, but… once he had met Yami, the great spirit of the puzzle, things had… changed.

Yes he had still liked the brunette girl, but his feelings towards her were slowly but surely changing as time went by and he got to know Yami more and more, until finally, he didn't have a crush on her, he had a crush on Yami, his protector, his guardian, his darkness.

But that still didn't explain why the once king of Egypt hadn't said something before he had left for the afterlife….

"But why didn't you say anything before you left Atemu?" Yugi asked, catching the small flinch from Yami at the mention of his true name.

"I wanted to so badly aibou, I really did, but… I still believed you to be in love with Tea, and I didn't want you to hate me, so… I just kept quite, thinking it would be for the best," Yami answered quietly, keeping his head low.

"When I returned it was because of you Yugi, I couldn't stand the after life, I hated it, I missed you and the others, but I missed you the most, I didn't care if you loved Tea or not, I just wanted to be close to you, that's the real reason I returned," Yami admitted quietly, before he yelped when a harsh whack was given to his head.

"Ow! Aibou, what was that for?" Yami whined, rubbing the abused area on his now throbbing head while he stared wide-eyed at his light. Why the hell had Yugi just hit him!

"You baka," Yugi smiled, before he leaned up, and brushed his lips against Yami's, successfully confusing the once proud king of Egypt.

"By the time we had gotten to the whole duel between you and me, I didn't love Tea anymore Yami," Yugi smiled, causing Yami to gape slightly.

Well, that was a shock…

"Actually," Yugi giggled, as if the memory alone was funny, "I stopped having a crush on her ever since you had dueled Dartz, and you had fought the great Lavation."

"You... you did?" Yami asked, crimson eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was so worried for you Yami, I was really scared that I was going to lose you, and then at the ceremonial battle, I just… I wanted to tell you bad, but I just… I couldn't bring myself to do it, I thought you liked Egypt," Yugi whispered.

"And then when you came back, I… I wanted to tell you, but... I still thought you liked my cousin, and that was the reason why you came back,"

Yami stood there in shock, so him and aibou had liked, no, loved one another for a very long time, and the only thing keeping them apart the entire time was because they both had thought that the one they loved, loved another.

Well, wasn't that just a waste of anxiety and secret hiding?

Not able to control himself, Yami began to laugh, a rich, deep sound that rung in Yugi's ears as him darkness clutched at his stomach for support as he continued to laugh like a mad man.

But what Yugi didn't understand was… why on earth was Yami laughing?!

_((Not laughing at you aibou, I swear, it's just that… we spent so long trying to hide our secrets from one another when it turns out that there was no need,))_ Yami sent through the mind link. He was starting to calm down now, but Yugi didn't miss the amusement that radiated off his darker half's side of the link.

Looking at the pharaoh strangely, Yugi began to see the humor in the situation as well, and began to giggle, before he was pulled tightly against a firm chest, and his lips were covered with another's.

Yami was kissing him, really and truly kissing him. Ok, now he faint.

Yami's lips felt so good against his own, warm and soft, like a gentle rose that has spent the day in the sun, and their lips fit perfectly against each other, like they were made to be together.

Wrapping his arms around Yami's thin neck, Yugi began to kiss back, happily participating in the slow, gentle kiss that his love, yes, _**HIS**_ love, had started.

There was no tongue, not sucking breath, just a slow gentle kiss that expressed their love for one another, and Yugi, nor Yami really minded that.

Yami couldn't believe it, he felt like he had died and gone to to heaven, true paradise, as he kissed the one he loved, the one he was meant to be with.

Yugi was so sweet, his lips warm and supple, and Yami was slowly, but surely getting addicted to kissing his little angel of light, and it was only their first real kiss too.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"(_**Insert wolf whistle here**_)"

"(_**Insert cat call here**_)"

"(_**Insert clapping here**_)"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Yami and Yugi quickly pulled away and stared wide-eyed at their friends, who were at the moment clapping and cheering them on, like this was some type of show or something.

"I got it," Egypt giggled, holding up a camera, and Yami had a pretty good idea of what she got.

"That was so cute," Ryou giggled, clapping his hands as he bounced up and down, Malik standing beside him still whistling.

"Damn, it took ya long enough," Bakura teased, laughing at how red Yugi was getting at the moment.

Yugi couldn't believe, his and Yami's friends had been spying on them the entire time, and they had just seen him and his darkness KISS! Talk about embarrassing.

Groaning in embarrassment, Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest, and began to mumble about how unfair his life was, and ho the gods hated him, and loved to embarrass him.

"Aw, come on cuz, you and Yami kissing was so cute," Egypt giggled, holding up her camera.

"You're not helping E," Yami chuckled as he began to lightly run his fingers through his mortified light's hair, trying to soothe the embarrassed teen boy.

"I know,"

Shaking his head at his and his little light's friends, Yami slowly raised Yugi's head with a gentle hand, cupping his chin to keep his head up so the little one couldn't rebury his face into the darkness' chest.

"I love you aibou," Yami smiled, gently caressing Yugi's face with his hand.

"I love you too Atemu," Yugi smiled back, leaning into the gentle touch before his lips were captured once more.

Whistles and catcalls erupted in the small kitchen once more, as others began to clap and cheer, but neither Yugi nor Yami seemed to notice, too wrapped up in each other to care about the rest of the world.

Why should they, when they had each other to love and hold…

_((Looks like my birthday wish came true after all,)) _

_

* * *

__**

* * *

**_

(((0000000))) 

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

* * *

EgyptMotou- well there ya go, the end of the story, 

Egypt- no lemon… (whimpers)

EgyptMotou- well if you guys want I lemon I'll be happy to write one, or it could be a lime, which ever you guys want, but I'm telling you know, I'm doing my lemons differently now, so it might not be like my others, it might be like the one in Just A Bit Easier, but it will have more lust to it

Egypt- you heard her, review if ya want a lemon or lime, cause if ya don't review, she'll just end it right here

EgyptMotou- hope you enjoyed this story, and please tell me if I did ok with the fluff, and I'm really sorry that this story took longer then expected

Egypt- review please!!

EgyptMotou- yes, please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Show Me Love

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I'm back, sorry for the long wait, please forgive me for such a long wait,

Egypt- schools been wearing her down

EgyptMotou- I swear school hates me, but any who, on with the story!

Egypt- she owns nothing by the way

EgyptMotou- nope own nothing, sorry

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000000)))

* * *

**_

"Bye guys thank you so much for coming," Yugi giggled as everyone began to exit the house, smiling and laughing or just grinning like morons at the kissing show they were allowed to see the night before.

After he and Yami had confessed their love and had nearly kissed each other half to death, with all their friends watching mind you, they had gone back to the living room and had continued the party, with Yami receiving many gifts for his 'birthday'.

Everyone had made it a point to buy the once proud kind of Egypt clothes, but not the normal clothes you strut around town in, or go out for a nice afternoon walk in, oh no, they were revealing, suggestive, and down right naughty, making a point to show off as much of the once kings skin as the law would allow.

The clothing ranged from skintight dark leather pants with a few buckles here and there, to leather black belly shirts that left nothing to the human imagination, to tightly wrapped pants that just begged to be torn off the kings body, to buckles and chains as the revealing attires accessories.

To say Yami, and Yugi where embarrassed and stunned would have been an understatement. Yami had begun to fear that his little aibou was going to have a permanent blush on that cute face of his, but that was ok with him, he thought Yugi looked down right adorable when he blushed.

"Bye Yugi, see ya, and happy birthday Yami," Ryou giggled as he waved to his friend, Bakura following behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as normal, but the stonic thief king was actually smiling.

"Bye Yug, see ya Yami," Joey laughed, as he too waved to his friends, giving Yugi the thumbs up, causing the littlest hikari to turn red, and glare at his friend.

What was with people and embarrassing him? Was it like some unwritten rule of Japan to try your hardest to embarrass the shit out of poor Yugi Motou?

"Bye Joey, thank you for coming," Yami smiled as he waved to his and Yugi's closet friend, chuckling at his red looking hikari. Yugi really was adorable when he was blushing like this.

"Bye guys," Egypt giggled as she too waved, smiling at the others before closing the door and smiling brightly at the two males before her.

"So Atemu did you like your birthday party?" she asked sweetly, smiling happily at her brother like friend.

"Hai, I did, thank you very much you two, that was really sweet of you to throw me a party," Yami grinned, giving Egypt a tight hug and Yugi a chaste kiss to the lips, causing the small light to blush even darker.

"You're welcome," the two cousins blushed in unison, before Egypt grinned and dashed up the stairs that led to the living room, Yami and Yugi close behind her.

_(I'm glad you enjoyed your party Yami,)_ Yugi sent through their shared bond, happiness radiating off his end of the link like the rays of the shinning sun on a hot summer day, causing Yami to smile.

_((Of course I enjoyed it little one, I got to hang out with our friends and not worry about saving the world from who knows what, and to make it even better, I got exactly what I've wanted for such a long time, my aibou,))_ Yami sent back, his words wrapped in love and warmth, making Yugi blush and smile, his amethyst eyes bright with love.

Chuckling at his hikari's obvious embarrassment, Yami smiled before he stopped in the living room and pulled Yugi tightly to his body, kissing the small light soundly on the lips, causing said light to grin and happily kiss back.

"AW!"

Jumping away from each other, both boys quickly looked at the person who so rudely interrupted their sweet moment. Said person was grinning and giggling like a fool.

"Egypt!" Yugi whined, his childlike cheeks tinted a dark pink as he tried his best to glare at his younger cousin, but sadly the look only made him look cuter then he already was, which Yami happily pointed out through the link.

_(You're not helping!)_ Yugi whined through the link, turning an even darker shade of crimson, causing Yami to snicker.

_((But aibou it's true,)_ Yami pouted through the link, causing Yugi to roll his eyes in annoyance. Jeez, did everyone just love pointing out the fact that he was too cute for his own good.

"What," Egypt giggled, putting on her best fake innocent look, "it's not my fault you two kissing is sooooooooooooooo cute!"

To this little comment both Yugi and Yami turned a light shade of pink, causing Egypt to giggle even more, but lucky for Yami, he bounced back from embarrassment pretty quickly, unlike his poor little light, who just turned an even darker shade.

"Stop that," Yugi pouted, trying his best to will away his blush, and to his surprise, it actually worked, causing him to mentally grin in pride. Ha! Yugi one, blush zero!

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'll stop now" Egypt giggled, before she smiled and began t pick up, not really happy about the house being a wreck. Now don't get her wrong, she loved having parties, and loved spending time with the gang, but honestly, did the guys really have to make the house a wreck, I mean really?

"So, what do you two love birds have planned for today??" Egypt asked politely as she began to gather up the empty soda cans and potato chip bags. God could Joey eat!

"Not really sure, I don't really care what we do today, I'm game for anything," Yami said happily, smiling at his little light who blushed and smiled back.

"Well I have to head out, me and some of the girls were going to go on a little shopping spree today," Egypt grinned, neither one of the boys catching the light glint in her blue eyes.

"Sounds fun, who's all going?" Yugi asked, as he straightened out the couch cushions, and began to pick up around the coffee table, Yami right beside him folding the spare blankets that gang had used for the sleep over.

"Umm, I think it's going to be me, Serenity, Mai, Lilly, Tami, and I think that's it," Egypt answered, before she, with the help of Yami, moved the coffee table back to its original spot in the center of the living room.

"Sounds like fun," Yugi giggled, gathering up the soda cans Egypt had picked up, before he went into the kitchen and threw them away, also tossing out the empty chip bags, and candy wrappers

"Yep, and I should be heading out soon," the young teenage girl grinned, before she nearly ran to the coat rack, and grabbed her blue jacket, smiling brightly at the two males that stared at her with curious eyes.

"What... hey, you guys have you're guy friends, and I have my girlfriends," She smiled, causing Yami to smirk.

"Wow E, I didn't know you swung that way," the once king smirked, ducking the steel toe shoe that was aimed at his head, chuckling at the murderous look Yugi's cousin gave him.

"Not funny Atemu," the girl pouted before she slipped on her jacket and stuck her tongue out at the laughing pharaoh.

"Oh that's insulting," Yami laughed, once again ducking, this time just managing to get out of the way of a air born cup that the girl had managed to find on the floor.

"I'm outta here," Egypt pouted, but smiled as she turned and made her way out of the house, letting Yami know that she wasn't really mad at him, but that she was going to pay him back for that little comment.

"Bye E," Yugi called, before he turned to Yami and smiled. "Looks like we got the house to ourselves Yami."

Walking over to his light, Yami grinned as he wrapped his lean arms around the smallest lights back, pulling Yugi close to his chest, his crimson eyes bright with love and affection.

"Yes aibou, it would appear that we do," he purred, rocking slightly from side to side, swaying Yugi with him, who giggled, and wrapped his small arms around his pharaoh's neck. Hm…. his pharaoh, that sounds really nice.

"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered softly, smiling up at his darker half, who smiled back, and placed a tender kiss to the little hikari's lips.

"I love you too aibou," Yami whispered back, smiling down at the little bundle of sunshine in his arms.

"So Yami, did you enjoy you're gifts?" Yugi asked politely, allowing Yami to sway them back and forth just slightly, enjoying the closeness he was sharing with his other half.

"Yes aibou I did, but I still do not see why everyone got me clothes," Yami said softly, tilting his head to the side curiously as he thought about why his and Yugi's friends had gotten him so many clothes.

"Cause we all know you look hot in anything you wear," Yugi teased, causing a slightly blush to tint Yami's tan cheeks.

Giggling at his darker half obvious embarrassment, Yugi stood up on his tiptoes, and gave his darkling a chaste kiss, smiling at the fond look Yami gave him when they pulled away from one another's lips.

"You know Yami," Yugi started, his pale cheeks tinting pink as he looked down and blushed. "There's…. there's something special that I… that I want to give you,"

To this Yami became very curious. His aibou wanted to give him something. But why, and what could it by, and why on earth was his little angel blushing so badly.

"Yugi what-" Yami began, but was cut off as Yugi gently took his hand, and began to lead him upstairs, the little light's head down the entire time as he moved, his blush never once leaving his face.

"It's something very special, something very important to me… and…. And you're the only person I just…. the only person I trust with it," the little light whispered as he made his way upstairs, Yami's hand still held gently in his.

_((Yugi what's going on?))_ Yami asked through the link, but all he got was wave nervousness, and a little bit of fear. What was his little light doing? And what did he want to give to him.

"It's something very… very special… and it can only be given once… after that… it can't be given again," Yugi whispered hoarsely, as if his voice was dying on him. Which is what it felt like to the little light.

He was nervous, and scared, but of course, who wouldn't be with what he's about to do. Would Yami accept his gift, his treasure? Would he cherish it, or throw it away, would it be worth it, what would happen afterwards?

These questions alone where causing the little light's stomach to tighten up, and make him feel dizzy and nauseous, but he was going to be strong, because he trusted Yami, his darkness, his guardian, his soul mate.

Yami followed his precious light in shock as Yugi lead them to their shared bedroom, the little lights words playing over in his head.

This gift, this special gift, couldn't be given again if Yami choose to accepted it now, and Yami, wheatear he was a 5,000 year old pharaoh or not, only knew of one thing like that, and it caused his stomach to knot up.

"Yugi?" Yami asked timidly as the littlest light gently pushed open their bedroom door, before he lead them both inside, closing the door behind them once they were both securely within the room.

"Yami I… this is something that I trust you with… and only you… I… I know this may be fast but... I..." Yugi stammered, ducking his head in embarrassment as he tried to find the right words.

Who knew this could be so hard.

"Yami I… I've loved you for so long and I… I don't trust anyone like I trust you, and I… I want you to have something, something that's truly mine, something that can only be given once in a lifetime," Yugi whispered, placing his hands behind his back in nervousness.

Well, here goes nothing…

"Yami I…" Yugi started, taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes and spilled his heart. " I want you to have my virginity, I want to give it to you to prove how much I love you… will you... will you make love to me Yami Atemu, mou hitori no boku,"

Yami stood there in shock, his normally confident crimson eyes wide in shock, his body frozen in place, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was going to faint.

Yugi, his Yugi, his sweet little aibou, wanted him to make love to him, Yugi was giving him his innocence, the one thing that was truly the little hikari's, and this thought brought tears to Yami's eyes.

"Yugi I…" Yami began, but had to take a breath to keep his voice steady and calm.

"Aibou, you don't have to prove anything to me, I love you, and I know you love me, I… I can't take something so precious from you, I… I don't deserve such a precious gift as your innocence," he said softly, surprised that he was actually able to keep his voice from cracking or wavering as he spoke.

Looking up at his darkling, Yugi turned gently eyes on him, and this caused Yami's breath to hitch. His little light was so beautiful, so alluring in every single way that even today it still amazed the once king.

"I think you do, I don't trust anyone else with my innocence, I love you Yami, so much, and I… I want you to be my first, please," Yugi whispered, and strode up to his darkness, pressing his lips tenderly to Yami's, just begging to be showed passion, to be showed love, true love.

Yami felt so weak, he felt like his legs were going to give out at any moment and he was going to crumple to the floor helpless with the way his light was treating him with such trust and love, Yami didn't understand how Yugi could a person like him.

Not really knowing what to do, Yami did the only thing he could do when he was around his little aibou, surrender to the light and let it consume and take over him, fill him with love and happiness, and all around good feelings, because Yugi was good, and this love was good.

_((Yugi... why would you trust me with such a thing, something so precious and valuable, I don't deserve it… a creature like me doesn't deserve something so valuable as your virginity.)) _Yami whispered through their shared bond, not wanting to break the sweet contact his lips had with Yugi's.

Smiling against Yami's lips, Yugi timidly pulled away, blushing scarlet as he gazed with loving eyes at his darkling, his everything.

"I trust you, and I know you won't hurt me, I love you Yami, so very much, and I want you to be my very first, because that's the way I wish it to be, please Yami, Atemu, my pharaoh, so me what love is,"

Looking into bright trusting amethyst eyes, Yami knew that this is what his little one wanted, this is what Yugi asked of him, and deep down, Yami knew that this is what he wanted as well, to love his light and be loved by his light, to show the small hikari what true love was.

And he was never one to deny Yugi anything that the little light asked for, and he wasn't going to start now.

Smiling down at the blushing light, Yami nodded his head, pulling Yugi to him, pressing their body's flush against one another, purring at the small shiver that racked his little angel's frame.

"Thank you Yugi, for trusting me with such a precious gift, I will forever cherish it, and hold it close to my heart," Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's temple lovingly before he moved back a little and smiled kindly down at his light, his world, his everything.

"Now, let me show you how much I truly love you

* * *

_**(((00000000000000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- awwwwwwwwww a cute ending to a cute story ne?

Egypt- WHAT! NO LEMON!! WHY!!!

EgyptMotou- cause when I wrote this it turned out so cute that I couldn't really 'taint' it with a lemon

Egypt- evil fan authoress, you and your stupid brain

EgyptMotou- I'm sorry, but to make it up to all you reviewers out there, I am going to be coming out with a kinky one shot, so stay tuned and keep an eye out for me, it should be out soon!

Egypt- will there be fun stuff, like…

EgyptMotou- not telling, you'll just have to wait and see

Egypt- (pouts) evil

EgyptMotou- well there ya go, the ending to a long story (grins) review please, thanks!, oh and I would like to thank my lovely Beta readers! YOU GUYS RULE!


	14. OneShot

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I finished that oneshot I promised for you guys, but the sad thing is I can't post it on because it's too bad for the site, so i have decided to post it else where, on devinatart, if anyone wants to read it go to my profile and click on the url that has my deviantart account on it, once you're on look up the file "What Is A Name But A Turn On" that is the stories title.

I'm sorry I couldn't post the story on here but if I did my account would have been deleted because the M rating does not support what is in that story, and I would have gotten into some serious trouble, so please forgive me, but it is finally finished and posted, so go check it out, and keep looking for me, becuase I'm alomst out of school and once summer hits I'll be having alot of stories come out. Bye for now.

A small sample of the story

_**(0000000000000000000000)**_

* * *

"Well I had an interesting dream," Yugi said softly, smirking as an ebony eyebrow arched into sunlight bangs, deep crimson eyes starring down at him as his other gave him a confused but intrigued look.

"Really? Do tell," Yami smirked, shifting his weight to his forearm and side before leaning down to gently brush his lips against Yugi's before he pulled back and stared down at his little lover.

"Well I remember these amazing hands that couldn't keep themselves from my body, though I really didn't mind," Yugi smirked, purring at the sexy look his Yami gave him. God he loved that look.

"Go on," Yami prompted as he leaned down slowly to place a gentle kiss to the side of Yugi's head, ducking his head just slightly to plant a gentle yet firm kiss on the little light's neck, before he leaned back and gazed at the small one.

"He kept kissing me, this man with experienced lips and a blissful tongue," Yugi purred, absently mindedly running his fingers through silky soft tresses as his lover gave him small kisses and little licks, causing his stomach to churn in excitement.

"Hmm, he sounds wonderful," Yami mumbled against Yugi's neck, causing the little hikari to shiver at the husky breath that ghosted over his moonlight pale skin.

"Mmmm…. he was, every touch he gave me made me feel so hot, so… good," Yugi purred, making sure to stress the word 'good' on a soft hiss, shuddering at the feel of Yami's tongue that was now lapping at his ear, one of the most sensitive spots on his body. God did this man know his body or what?

"He wasn't happy until I was screaming his name as loud as I possibly could, I swear the whole town could hear me, and I couldn't stop screaming, even when I tried to stop I couldn't, that's how good he made me feel" Yugi hummed, moaning quietly at the rough nip he received to his ear.

Hmmm was Yami getting turned on?

"And who's name was that aibou? Who was this man that made you feel so good" Yami husked out, giving Yugi's ear another rough nip before he pulled away and gazed down at his little lover with blazing crimson eyes, never once losing his balance as he leaned on his side.

Yup, Yami was definitely turned on.

Giving a very Yami-like smirk, Yugi sat up and leaned foreword giving a gentle lap to Yami's ear, grinning at the shudder that racked the elder males body before he parted his bubblegum pink lips and breathed out the name of the man in his dream, his cool breath ghosting against his lovers skin.

"Seto,"

((0000000000000000000000000000))

Ok just to clear things up, this is a yami/yugi stoy, I swear, just check it out, you'll understand

REMEMBER THIS IS JUST A SEAK PEAK!! IF YOU WANT THE REAL STORY GO TO DEVIANT ART, I REPEAT!! IF YOU WANT THE STORY GO TO DEVIANTART!! THAT IS WHERE THE REAL STORY IS!!


End file.
